


Midoriya Izuku: The Man of Steel

by Marvelgirl98



Series: Midoriya Izuku: Man of Steel [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Character Death, Gen, Hero Midoriya Izuku, I would add more tags but SPOILERS!, Izuku’s Dad isn’t a douche, Katsuki needs to bite a bar of soap, Katsuki’s Language, Pretends to be Quirkless Izuku, Protective Midoriya Izuku, She’s just trying her best!, Struggling Izuku, You just want to hug Izuku, You might get annoyed at Inko, classic Katsuki, izuku is Superman, izuku’s dad Is supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl98/pseuds/Marvelgirl98
Summary: Izuku always felt different. All around him, people used their quirks. Except him. It wasn’t that he was Quirkless, far from it. It's just that his mom won't let him tell anyone or use it in public. Why does he have to pretend?Why can’t he be like everyone else?





	1. Origins

_Mount Mitake_ : 15日7月2098年

The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky into a mix of reds, purples, pinks, and oranges over the top of Mount Mitake. Long shadows were starting to be cast from the many tall trees spread throughout the top of the mountain onto the hiking trails.

“Come on, Hisashi! We’re almost to the top!” cried out an excited female voice. From said hiking trail, a woman had emerged, bouncing back and forth between each foot. Her shiny green hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, with two pieces of hair framing her face. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. Behind her, a man stumbles along, his dark hair covering his eyes as he struggles to get a breathe in. He was bent over, both his hands resting on his knees. He looked up, revealing a gentle grey eyes under his fringe. He gasped for air as he spoke.

“I-Inko, why couldn’t we have taken the cable car? Or stopped a-at the Rock Garden? We c-could have been back by now? Jesus, this is steep...” He spoke this as he dabbed his head with his sleeve. As he struggled to catch a breathe, Inko rolled her eyes at him impatiently. _He was such a stick in the mud sometimes_ , she thought fondly. She continued to hike up the last bit of the trail, leaving Hisashi, her husband, in the dust. She looked out in amazement. She looked back to her struggling.

“Hisashi!” she yelled eagerly, “You’re missing the sunset! It’s amazing up here!” She turned back to the horizon that was encompassed by a multitude of hues, each more beautiful then the last. She stretched her arms out to her sides and closed her eyes, as if she were expected a hug in return. The smile on her face was spread widely and she soon released a breathless chuckle. Inko took a glance back when she heard a loud thump behind her, only to see Hisashi laying in the dirt panting heavily. It was then she put her hands down, still smiling, and walked over to him. As she did so, she took off her back pack and reached in, bringing out the desired items, before tossing the bag to the side. She then crouched by his head and looked down at him.

The arm that had been covering his eyes moved slightly, revealing to him his wife’s smiling face. Looking a little further down at her hands revealed the sake bottle and two saucer-like cups she retrieved from her bag. He smiled at her and sat up, groaning as he did so. He accepted the cup and poured sake into it, as well as into Inko’s. They both looked towards the setting sun as they sipped on their sake. The smile on Hisashi’s face dimmed and he took a glance at his wife, was was smiling sadly at the darkening skyline. He fiddled with his sakazuki, before resting it onto his lap.

“Do you... really think this will work?” he mumbled to his wife. If he hadn’t had his eyes on her, he would have failed to notice her stiffening slightly at his question. Her hands grasped her drink much more firmly than before. The smile that had been on her face was gone and was now a hard-line, her eyes beginning to shine as tears began to form in her eyes.

“...it has to...”

They both got quite after that. It was two years after trying for a child that they were told that it would be impossible, that there was something wrong that was preventing the conception. At first, they didn’t want to believe it, visiting as many doctors as they could and spared no expense, trying to prove that it wasn’t impossible, that the doctors were wrong.

However, as months passed with no change and with Inko’s friend, Mitsuki, getting pregnant and giving birth only a few months previously... it was becoming more and more of a reality. They had tried all options, with none of them working thus far. So, they had turned to pray, visiting shrines and fulfilling all kinds of superstition that are suppose to help induce pregnancy. Again, none had worked and they were beginning to lose hope. They had already went to the Musashi-Mitake Shrine earlier that day to pray. When Inko heard about there being a meteor shower that night, she bought the sake and sakazuki cups, and told her husband they were going to the top of Mount Mitake. It took several hours but they managed it, just in time to catch the sunset.

Finally, the sun had disappeared and the moon was beginning to rise in the sky. Stars began to emerge from the inky darkness. Inko laid her head on Hisashi’s lap as they looked up at the sky. Inko played with the grass, gently pulling on it.

“If this works” whispered Inko to Hisashi, “what would their name be?” Hisashi pondered on this. They had this conversation a lot, debating names that would be perfect for a possible son or daughter.

“Hmmm... Akio? Or Gou? Those are some nice strong names for a hero!” Hisashi grinned and pumped his fist in the hair. Inko laughed at her husband’s antics.

“You’re so sure it’ll be a boy!” Sh giggled, “Well, if it is a boy, he should be named Eito or Haruto. He’ll be kind and a little ball of sunshine!”

“Yeah, but he’ll be tough and manly! Like Crimson Riot!”

“Haha! You’re such a hero fanboy! I don’t think I’ve even heard of him before!”

“Well, you don’t know what you’re missing! No one can beat me with my superior knowledge!” Hisashi said this while placing a hand on his chin, sparkles sparkling near his mouth, a tiny lick of flames being seen as the cause of the artificial sparkles.

“How about Hinata or Rini for a girl?”

“H-hey! Don’t ignore me!” Hisashi pouted, “Besides, those names aren’t good enough for our daughter!”

“Aw, but you make it so easy!” Inko grinned up at him, “Anyway, what would be a good name, hmm? Perhaps Kaida? Would be kind of narcissistic of you...”

Hisashi glared down at Inko while she smiled up at like an imp. He couldn’t hold his weak glare long before laughing, Inko joining in. After they were done laughing, Hisashi looked up and caught sight of the first shooting star. He tapped his wife’s shoulder before pointing up. They both watched in amazement at the glowing shower of lights that passed above them. Inko, for a brief moment, closed her eyes and thought:

 _Please_... _let me have a child of my own..._

The shower ended shortly after. They packed up the sake and cups, taking out flashlights to help them down the steep path. (“Well, this is going to be fun...” “Shh, don’t be a spoilsport, Hisashi!”) Just as they were about to start the journey back down the mountain in the dark, Hisashi took one last look up and his eyes widened.

“Inko...”

“Hmm...?”

“MOVE!” Hisashi tackled Inko to the ground, causing her to gasp at the sudden push. She watched as a light from above them came careening past them, taking several trees out as the light crashed into the earth. Inko stared at the carnage in wonder.

_A... fallen star...?_

She got up, pushing away Hisashi’s arms and ran towards the fallen star. She ignored Hisashi’s cries to stay away, to wait for heroes to show up or to go back down the mountain. But she couldn't. She had this _feeling_ , this _urge_ , to see what it was. She made it to the very end of the crevice the fallen star had made and found, not a star, but a smooth, silver object that looked alien in structure. Inko crept towards it, until she was in touching distance. She hesitantly reached a hand towards it, pausing just before she could. She closed her eyes, trying to steel her nerves. She took a deep breath, before opening her eyes, full of determination and went to touch the strange object.

Before she could however, it began to hiss and began to move. Inko tripped backwards, and watched as the silver object began to open, smoke leaking out. Slowly, she crawled towards it, hesitantly standing up once she was close enough. Ever so slowly, she took a peak over the edge of the opening and gasped.

Within the alien object was a baby that couldn’t have even been a year old yet. The baby had short, inky dark hair and skin that was pale, nearly unblemished if it were not for their freckles. They were wrapped in a light green blanket, long enough to be a cape. The baby began to squirm and opened up their eyes, a dark blue that shone in the moonlight. Looking at the unfamiliar surroundings, the baby began to cry. Inko, carefully, picked the baby up and started to gently rock him, soothing away his tears. The baby shortly fell back to sleep after that.

Looking back at the pod, she looked inside it, keeping one hand on the baby. As she looked, she could hear Hisashi stumbling behind her, looking for her. He was calling out her name but she didn’t answer, she was a on a mission now. Just as she heard Hisashi sigh in relief behind her at finding her, she found a strange device and grabbed it. It was covered in markings that she couldn’t decipher or recognize.

“I-Inko? W-what are you doing? What are you _holding_?”

Slowly she turned around, revealing the baby in her arms. Hisashi’s eyes widened at the sight and began stuttering incredulously. Shifting the baby slightly in her arms, as to use both hands to hold them, she started walking back towards Hisashi. He stared, wide-eyed at what he was seeing, eyes bouncing back and forth between the baby and the ship. It was once Inko walked past him that he forced himself out of his stupor and chased after her.

“W-wait! Inko!” He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around, placing both his hands on her shoulders after doing so.

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Taking our baby home.”

“O-o-our baby? Inko, that baby could belong to someone! We can’t just kidnap someone’s kid! We need to wait for someone to show up, whether that be an officer or a hero! He’s not ours!” Hisashi tried to explain to his wife, desperate for her to see sense. Only his wife stared at him in disbelief.

“Wait?” she rhetorically questioned, “Not ours? Hisashi, this is the answer to our prayers! Do you really think that anyone is looking for him? He came out of that _thing_ from who knows where! And what do you think the heroes will do, once they find that out? They’ll report it and he’ll be taken away, probably to some god-awful place to be studied and experimented on by the government!” Inko’s grip tightened around the baby, ”No, we need to leave, now, while we still have a chance. I’m not losing this opportunity to have a child, so help me if you do anything to take this away from me...”

Hisashi listened to her rant and sighed, knowing that there was no getting through to her. He looked down at the baby, watching as they slept peacefully in his wife’s arms. He had to admit, it did look natural, it looked perfect... they could finally have a family...

He sighed again, “Fine, but we need to hurry. Who knows how soon until someone shows up to investigate. You have everything you need? We won’t be able to come back after this...”

Inko nodded firmly. There was nothing else they could do but leave before the authorities showed up. Hisashi grabbed his flashlight, put an arm over his wife’s shoulder, and fled into the night.

Thirty minutes later, heroes, police, and EMTs arrived. All they could find, was an empty pod barren of anything within it. By the time they left, Inko and Hisashi Midoriya would have already snuck back into their ryokan, a new addition to their family. That night, the baby, that they now knew was a boy, was endowed a new name.

“Let’s name him Izuku...”

______________

 _Keiko Kindergarten:_ 25日5月2102 年

Izuku Midoriya was staring out the window. Everything was so loud, he could barely hear himself think, let alone listen to his teacher. There were several dogs barking, a robbery taking place at a bank, a hostage situation in a convenience store, some one was screaming for a hero, and more. There was so much! He couldn’t concentrate on anything! All of a sudden, a paper ball hit his head. Izuku turned around and saw Katsuki Bakugo, known to him as Kacchan, looking at him furiously and gesturing to the front of the room.

However, he wasn’t paying attention to that. He was instead staring in horror as his friend, and everyone else’s face, shifted between showing their skeletons and organs. He turned back to the front, a sweat beginning to form as he gazed in horror at what was happening around him. The teacher seemed to finally take notice and walked up to him.

“Izuku?” She asked gently, “are you okay?” Instead of answering, Izuku could only watch as her face switched back and forth between bone and innards, like everyone else’s. It was getting louder, he couldn’t focus on anything. Suddenly areas of the room got closer and then went back to normal. Everything was looking strange. He had to leave! He had to go!

Izuku ran out of the room, ignoring the cries of his teacher. The walls around him fluctuating between being solid and opaque. He ran into the first room he saw and shut the door. It was a janitor’s closet. He looked desperately for ways to keep the door closed, as he didn’t want anyone coming in. He managed to find something to tie the knob of the door to the table in the tiny room. Izuku heard his teacher rattling the door, unable to open it. He could hear his classmates whispering outside. It was too loud! He slowly slid down, seeing his teacher struggle with the door, students surrounding her and whispering to each other.

_“What’s wrong with him?”_

_“You think he got his quirk?”_

_“Don’t be dumb! He’s Quirkless, remember? Bet there’s something else wrong with him besides being Quirkless...”_

_“What’s Deku doing, Bakugo?”_

_“How the fuck should I know? Maybe shitty Deku is looking for attentionor something shitty like that...”_

**_Too loud! Too_** **_loud!_** Izuku shut his eyes tightly, covering his ears to block out the noise but it was in vain. Then he heard it, the only thing he wanted to hear.

“Izuku? It’s mommy...”

...Mama...

“You need to tell me what’s wrong, Izu, otherwise I can’t help you.”

_“Everyone back to the classroom now! Mrs. Midoriya, Izuku can go home for today if it’s necessary. Sorry for calling you out of work— **I** **said** **back** **to** **the** **classroom**!”_

It was quieter now, not by much, but it was better. Everyone but his mom was away from the door now. His mom was still talking in her soft, gentle voice to him.

“...too big...” he murmured.

He heard his mom asking him to repeat himself. He could hear the slight tremble in her voice.

“The world’s too big...”

Izuku could hear his mom sigh. He could hear the silent tears running down her face as she spoke.

“Then make it small, Izu... Imagine this. My voice, it’s an island. And you want to swim towards it. Can you see it, Izu? Can you swim to it?”

He could. He could see the dark blue waters surrounding him. He could see a distant island, covered in green trees, a green that matched his mom’s hair and eyes. He could get there.  
It was now completely quiet. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing and heart beat.

Slowly, he got up, untied the door knob, and opened it. And there she was, his mom. Kneeling on the floor, with tears in her eyes. Izuku‘s eyes began to water as well. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her arms grasped him in a firm hug in return.

“Mama... why can’t I tell anyone about my quirk?”

His mom didn’t answer. He could only feel his shoulder getting wet from her tears. All she could say to him, was that she was sorry.

_That wasn’t the answer I wanted, Mama..._

______________  
Needless to say, he didn’t return to class that day, or the next. His mom called the school and lied to them, saying that his episode was due to him being sick and _yes_ , _they_ _were_ sure _he_ _was_ _Quirkless_ , _they_ _even_   _had_ _a_ _doctor_ _confirm_ _it_.

Izuku didn’t understand why he couldn’t tell people about his quirks. He had super hearing and x-ray vision! Two quirks! Both being really cool hero quirks! Maybe he could ask his dad, when he got home.  
  
Hisashi Midoriya didn’t come home often. He was the CMO (chief marketing officer) of a support item company. Often, he had to travel internationally for the company. Either way, he brought home enough money for Izuku and Inko to live comfortably. And when he was home, it didn’t matter how tired he was, Hisashi always had time to spend with Izuku. Hisashi was usually the one who would answer his questions and was the parent that supported Izuku’s desire to be a hero.

Izuku heard a car outside. At this point in time, he could recognize the sound of his dad’s driving, no matter what kind of car he had. Izuku smiled broadly and ran to the front door. He could hear his dad’s footsteps getting closer. He waited jumping up and down in place. The door opened and there stood Hisashi Midoriya. He didn’t stay in the door way long, however, due to Izuku tackling him onto the ground in his excitement, causing Hisashi to let out a gasp of air at the sudden action. He smiled down at the little boy hugging his midsection and gave his son a hair ruffle.

Hisashi chuckled, “Missed me, didja? My little Superman!” Izuku was always happy when his dad got home, they got to talk about heroes with one another! About their strengths, their weaknesses, how to improve their costumes, etc. He even helped to sketch out Izuku’s hero costume ideas! It was better then how Inko would react to Izuku’s desire to be a hero.

Lifting Izuku up, Hisashi raised Izuku into the air, making it look like Izuku was flying around. He ran into the living room, making pretend that Izuku was an airplane, making Izuku twist and turn in the air. Izuku’s black-green hair swayed side to side, laughing as his dad lifted him around. It would have continued, until he heard a polite cough from the kitchen. Hisashi turned to look at his wife, who was raising an eyebrow at him. Hisashi smiled sheepishly, put Izuku down, and went to greet his wife. They both went into the kitchen while Izuku stayed in the living room.

Izuku picked up his All Might and Crimson Riot toys, pretending he couldn’t hear his parents’ conversation in the kitchen. They were talking about his episode, of course. It was the reason why Hisashi came home so early this time. Izuku’s good mood began to drop as he listened to an argument begin to take place between his parents.

_“...maybe if you would let him use one of his powers...”_

_“If he uses one, what if he accidentally uses another? How could we explain that? We need him to stay under the radar...”_

_“He’s suffering! He needs training, from a professional. This can’t be healthy for him!”_

_“I don’t want to lose my baby...”_

_“It’ll get out eventually! He wants to be a hero, for crying out loud!”_

_“I won’t let him!”_

_“You really think you can stop him? He was meant to be a hero!”_

_“You’re just saying that because you couldn’t be one!”_

_“No I’m not! I actually listen to what Izuku wants...”_

_“He’ll grow out of it...”_

_“NO, he won’t.”_

Izuku didn’t know how many times he heard this argument. It always seemed to come up at least once when both his parents are home. Izuku stopped playing with his toys and went into his room. He looked at his All Might covered walls before walking over to his bookshelf. He looked for a second before finding it, **Hero Analysis for the Future No. 1.** His dad usually helped him with this but Izuku wanted a distraction. Usually, this helped him tune out the world around him. Maybe he can work on Gang Orca’s page, he was a new hero that finally got out of the sidekick stage of being a hero...

Several hours later, there was a knock on his door. Izuku stopped his notes on Hound Dog and looked at his door. He focused gently on the door and saw his dad outside of it, swapping between bone and organs, holding a tray of food. He mumbled a confirmation to enter and went back to work. He heard the door click and swing open his dad standing in the door way. Hisashi walked in places the food on Izuku’s desk, before walking over to Izuku’s bed and sitting on it.

Izuku looked over at his dad, who was patting the spot next to him on the bed. Reluctantly, Izuku closed his Hero Notebook and walked over to his bed, dropping dramatically onto the spot next to his dad, his eyes firmly on the floor. He felt his bed shift as his dad put an arm around him, allowing Izuku to lean into his dad’s side. Hisashi gently rubbed Izuku’s arm as Izuku began to sniffle and tears started to run down his face. It didn’t take long until Izuku was grabbing his dad’s pressed shirts and was crying fully into it, making a mess of it.

Even though Izuku’s dad was the one he went to when he had questions, he also the one Izuku went to when he was stressed from the secrecy. Izuku couldn’t go to his teachers or Kacchan, since he couldn’t tell them about his powers and due to Kacchan being, well, Kacchan. Izuku also couldn’t go to his mom, since she didn’t seem to understand. She wanted him to hide, to keep him safe. But her blanket of safety felt suffocating to him. He wanted to be able to yell to the world that he wasn't Quirkless and was just like everyone else. Showing off his quirk, taking part in Hero vs Villain games, to... to...to not be a _**Deku**_. Hisashi seemed to be the only one who understood him, who saw Izuku.

It just hurt Izuku, to keep it all inside, all the time.

“Dad... why can’t people know about my quirk? Why doesn’t mama want me to be a hero?”

Hisashi stiffened for a second and quickly sighed. This was a conversation the two had had before.

Hisashi closed his eyes, “Izuku, you know why—“  
“No, I don’t!” Izuku sat up, his eyes glaring angrily at his dad. “You say mama thinks being a hero is dangerous and that there’s no reason for people to know my quirks but I know that’s not true! I can hear you!” There, Izuku finally admitted to his accidental eavesdropping. Hisashi just looked sadly at Izuku.

“I know. It’s just...it would be so much easier to explain if you were older...” Hisashi ran a hand down his face, exasperated. He looked back at Izuku’s furious green eyes, eyes that looked so much like Inko’s, it was hard to imagine them being their original dark blue. Hisashi slide off the bed and knelt in front of Izuku, placing his hands on his son’s shoulders.

“Izuku... just give me a few more years. A few more years, and I can explain everything to you. Maybe at that point, your mother will be okay with you being a hero or maybe you’ll change your mind. But all I’m asking, is for a few more years. Do you think you can manage that, my little Superman?” Izuku angrily looked away from his dad but nodded anyway. Hisashi sighed in relief, before rubbing Izuku’s hair affectionately and leaving the room.

Unfortunately, that talk between father and son would never come. While overseas, Hisashi Midoriya got caught up in a villain attack. During the attack, he noticed a little boy, who looked quite a bit like Izuku, was about to be killed by the attacking villain. Without hesitation, Hisashi’s body moved on its own and he ran towards the boy and the incoming villain. Using his Fire Breathe quirk, he managed to distract the villain from the little boy, turning the villain’s attention onto him. While the little boy would live, Hisashi wouldn’t be so lucky.Izuku was only six years old when this tragedy happened.

When Inko went to check on Izuku after the funeral, as he had ran straight to his room afterwards, she found his ceiling and floor covered in scorch marks. Her son’s eyes glowed a faint red as he sat in the corner of his room, hugging his knees to his chest. She knelt in front of him and pulled him into her lap, hugging Izuku tightly. They both cried and stayed there until the next morning. Their family of three now back to being a family of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always imagined a Superman!Deku FanFiction and got so excited when I saw people writing some! However, I want to try my hand at it. I won’t promise regular updates, however. I was just hit with inspiration. Usually, after I write it out, the inspiration leaves me but I will do my best with this story.  
> PLUS ULTRA!
> 
> PS, if there are any mistakes let me know so I can fix them! It's the only way the story can improve!  
> :)


	2. What It Takes To Be A Hero

8日4月2112年

 

It was a typical morning in Musutafu, Japan. The streets were overcrowded, the traffic was terrible—

_**Crash!** _

_**Boom!** _

—and there was a hero and villain fight going on, which was worsening the already horrible traffic and overcrowded side walks worse then before. A crowd was gathered behind the police barricades, all watching in a amazement as Kamui Woods attacked and battled the villain. The villain was using his giantification quirk in attempt to escape, clearly showing his desperation. In his efforts to escape, one of his flailing arms struck a metal telephone tower, causing it topple over towards the growing crowd of bystanders. It was only due to the quick action of hero Death Arms that no one was injured. Quickly, Death Arms (the Punching Hero) and Backdraft (the Rescue Specialist) began working on crowd control, along with several other heroes.

Amidst the crowd, there stood a boy in an Aldera Junior High Uniform, a notebook and pencil in hand. His eyes quickly flickered between the fight and the page he was writing on. A quick, rough sketch of Kamui Woods was on the page he was writing on, almost illegible hand writing covering the rest of the blank page. Izuku Midoriya stopped for a quick second to keep his eyes on the fight, eyes sparkling in amazement. It was just his luck that a villain fight broke out on his way to school! 

From what he could overhear from the people who came here before him, the giant villain tried to snatch a purse. It would have gone perfectly for the petty thief, the only problem was that the purse he snatched belonged to for an up-and-coming hero who was suppose to make her official debut soon. Naturally, she chased after the thief, which caught the attention of Backdraft and Death Arms. The three of them managed to corner him, when the villain panicked and activated his quirk. The female hero had to flee the scene, as her civilian outfit wouldn’t allow her to use her quirk while the other two heroes on the scene began to hold him back, eventually going to crowd control when Kamui Woods arrived on the scene with the perfect quirk to restrain the villain. 

He suddenly heard a chuckle to his side and glanced to his right. He was an older man that had three shuriken-like antennae on his head in the place of hair. The man looked at him smugly.

“I know what you are...”

_Wait, **what!?**_

“...a fanboy!”

What...? Oh, he must have been speaking out loud again about Kamui Woods. Why did he even get scared there? There was no way any one could know the truth.

Izuku sheepishly replied, “Uh, sort of.” There was a hint of relief in his voice, although no one detected it. Izuku turned back to the fight and listened to Kamui Woods scold the villain, something along the lines that the disruption of traffic, thievery, and illegal quirk usage were ‘pure evil’. Izuku recognized the hero’s next move. 

“Look at that! He’s about to use his Lacquered Chain Pri—“

“ ** _CANYON CANNON!!_** ”

Suddenly, another hero came on the scene. It was a female hero who possessed a similar quirk to the villain, a giantification quirk. Izuku has to wince at the loud volume of her voice, due to him using his super hearing to hear the fight better. It didn’t help matters that there was incessant clicking coming from the cameras from numerous people in the crowd, taking pictures of the new hero in her lewd position (Izuku wondered if she did that on purpose to get more attention towards her debut or not). Apparently, it was Mount Lady that had to rush off to change into her hero costume after having her purse stolen. Well, if opportunity strikes...

Izuku turned back to his notebook, marking down Mount Lady’s quirk, as well as the positives and negatives of using it in such an urban area. He mumbled under his breath as he did so, causing the man to his right to glance back at him, now that the fight was over. 

“You know, kid” started the man, “I bet you would make a great hero! Good luck!” 

Izuku turned, stunned. That was quite a random thing to say and yet... it’s one of the things he has always wanted to hear. Izuku smiled happily, eyes sparkling as he did so.

“Thanks, I’ll try!” 

He’ll be a hero, no matter what his mom said! Even if he had to do it without his powers!

Then, Izuku felt a chill go down his spine. Quickly, he swiped his phone out and felt his heart stop. 

“I’M LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!”

* * *

 

“You guys are all third-years now,” the slightly aged teacher said sternly. Izuku glanced up from his notes to pay attention. No need to get the teacher angry at him for not paying attention on the first day and all. Izuku took note of what he could depict from his teacher within the first few moments of meeting him. 

While the teacher appeared only slightly aged, he was probably wasn’t that old. While wrinkles had begun to form on the teacher’s face, his hands appeared smooth. Not only did Izuku note that, but he also took note of his teacher’s hair. While it appeared to be only starting to recede, Izuku’s superior eyesight allowed him to see that the supposed ‘hair’ was really a wig that was clipped onto the last vestiges of hair on the teacher’s scalp. Izuku guessed that it was due to the stress of teaching super-powered teens, a theory he developed a few years previously after studying his teachers over the years. 

“It’s time to start thinking seriously about your futures!” the teacher continued, casting a critical eye over the class. Izuku raised an eyebrow at this. Typically, the teachers don’t really care about ‘their futures’—

“But since you all want to be heroes, who cares about these future career forms?” Never mind, this teacher was just like any other teacher they had. He most likely gave into the ‘If you can’t beat them, join them’ mentality that was characteristic of teachers by that point in time. 

 Naturally, everyone began to show-off their quirks, as they usually did when someone brought up the topic of a possible future as a hero. Izuku just looked at them, keeping his head down as to not attract attention. Not the easiest thing to do, when he was the ‘Quirkless’ student. He glanced at the quirks being used, making mental notes on any possible changes to his classmates quirks from the year before. Just as he raised his hand to grab his pencil, a sharp laugh broke the  enthusiastic cheers of his classmate. 

"Sensei, don't lump me with these losers! As if I had a crappy quirk like them!"

Izuku's hand stilled at Katsuki Bakugou's voice. 

Izuku listened to his classmates react in anger to Katsuki's arrogance. However, he didn't truly pay attention to what was being said.

_Kacchan..._

Once upon a time, Izuku considered Bakugou a friend. Especially once he was proclaimed 'Quirkless' and had all his classmates but Bakugou abandon and ignore him. Even with Bakugou’s larger-than-life ego, he still invited Izuku to play with the ‘Bakugou Hero Agency’. However, as time went on, Bakugou’s ego grew, fed upon by classmates and teachers alike. Izuku saw his friend change from being an arrogant boy who had the makings of a hero to a someone who acted more like a villain, with dreams of grandeur and an enormously inflated ego. 

 In Izuku’s opinion, the beginning of the end of their friendship was when they were about seven years old and the ‘Bakugou Hero Agency’ trespassed into the woods, ignoring the no trespassing signs on the fence that enclosed the forest. While exploring the forbidden area, Bakugou slipped off a log into a shallow ravine that was several feet below it. While the rest of Bakugou’s friends didn’t show too much concern, believing in Bakugou’s invincibility, Izuku quickly ran down and secretly used his x-ray vision to make sure Bakugou didn’t fracture his skull. 

“ _Are you alright? Can you stand?_ ” Izuku had inquired to his then-friend, holding a hand out to him. _“It would’ve been bad if you hit your head_.”

Izuku can still remember the blankness of Bakugou’s face when he went to check on him. It seemed so unnatural, to see nothing emoting off the usually expressive face of Bakugou. The anger that quickly came had also made Izuku feel uneasy, with an unexpected punch to the stomach from Bakugou soon after. 

“ _I don’t need you’re help! You, Quirkless fucking Deku_!”

Few weeks after that incident, Izuku came across Bakugou and two of his goons picking on a kid that was in the year above him, who possessed a Quirk that allowed him to eat metal. At first, Izuku hadn’t even realized what was occurring and was walking away when he heard the kid begin to cry. Turning around, he saw the kid was now on the ground, laying on his side. When the kid sat up, he was holding his arm in pain, with Izuku’s vision showing that the arm had a hairline fracture. Izuku dashed forward, running towards the scene, hoping to stop it. 

“ _Ha, you think you can be a hero? With such a worthless quirk, it’s fucking pointless_!”Bakugou and his goons were laughing now, causing their victim to cry even further. Izuku finally reached them, protectively standing between the bullied child and Bakugou. 

“ _Eh? What do you think you’re doing, Deku? Trying to be a hero_?” Bakugou mocked. Izuku has grit his teeth and clenched his fists together. If only he were allowed to use his quirks, he would beat Bakugou black and blue for what he was doing. Maybe having someone beat him would lower Bakugou’s ego a bit! 

“ _That’s mean, Kacchan. Can’t you see he’s crying_?” Izuku looked at Bakugou’s face, looking for any signs of guilt or remorse. There were none. Only self-righteousness. Izuku’s fists clenched even further and he did his best to stop his eyes from lighting up, feeling the heat build behind them, begging to be released onto Bakugou. 

 _“If you keep going_...” Izuku began before being cut off by Bakugou’s deep chuckle. 

“ _Even though you’re Quirkless._..” As Bakugou spoke, the goons began to show off their quirks, as if on cue. One spread his wings wide, floating off the ground, and the extended his fingers, as a means to look intimidating. Bakugou simply caused an explosion to accent his hitting his fist into the palm of his hand. 

“... _you’re pretending to be a hero, Deku_?”

In that moment, Bakugou hadn’t looked less like a hero than ever before. As punishment for stopping their ‘fun’, the three bullies decided to continue the beating on Izuku instead. Once they left, the original victim just looked at Izuku before walking away, not saying a word to him. Izuku laid there, staring at the sky in pain. This was the moment he realized two things: 

1.) Life wasn’t fair

2.) Bakugou wasn’t his friend anymore. 

Izuku would also note that he was less injured than he thought he would be, considering it was three on one. It would be the very next day that he would realize that he was developing another quirk, invulnerability,  when Bakugou and his ‘friends’ decided to beat him up again. 

Izuku stopped reliving the past at that, going back to the present. From what Izuku could comprehend, his classmates were talking about how Bakugou was planning on going to U.A., the number one hero school in Japan. Izuku was only thankful that Bakugou had no idea that Izuku was planning on applying to U.A., as well. 

“You’re also going for U.A., aren’t you, Midoriya?”

That’s it, Izuku officially hated this teacher. 

After hearing the teacher’s question, all of Izuku’s classmates slowly turned towards him. They stared for only a moment before the room was filled with scornful laughter. Izuku could only stare at his desk as his classmates ridiculed his desire to go to U.A. Just when he was about to defend himself, an explosion erupted into his desk, knocking him out of his chair. Izuku looked up to see Bakugou’s maniac face glaring at him. Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine. 

Bakugou scoffed, “Forget about those crappy quirks, you’re fucking Quirkless! And you think you can rub elbows with me?!” Bakugou was now looming over Izuku. Izuku’s fingers dug into the tile floor. Izuku tried to remedy the situation, attempting to placate Bakugou by stating how he wasn’t trying to compete with Bakugou (it would be difficult to do so, since he would be applying as ‘Quirkless’ and would most likely end of in General Education instead of Heroics). 

He ended it, saying that “There’s no harm in trying...”

Unfortunately for Izuku, this seemed to incite Bakugou’s anger even further. It was only because of the teacher that the confrontation didn’t continue, forcing the students to take their seats again to start class. Izuku was just glad that the rest of the day went on as normal. No one had even noticed the news grooves in the floor by Izuku’s desk, not too deep but obviously in the shape of fingers.

_____________________________________

By the the time the school day ended, the confrontation was no longer on Izuku’s mind. He was now on Hero.net, checking to see if their was anymore information to be gleaned from that morining’s Hero/Villain fight. Suddenly, his  **Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13** was wrenched from his hand. Startled, Izuku turned to see it in the hands of Bakugou. 

_Oh no..._

“We ain’t done yet, Deku.” And with that Bakugou created an explosion, right where the notebook was. Izuku felt the tears bubble in his eyes. 

“W-why...?!”

With that taken care of, Bakugou tossed the notebook out the window. However, he wasn’t finished with Izuku just yet. 

“The best heroes out there...” Bakugou monologued, “...they began to show their greatness even as students. For me, that means I have to be the first and **only** hero from this  crappy school! The first to become a student at U.A. High. So do me a favor...” 

Bakugou began to lean in, putting a hand on Izuku’s shoulder, causing it to smoke. Izuku watched in fear. 

“...don’t you dare get into U.A., nerd.”

With that, Bakugou began to leave, two of his ‘friends’ trailing behind him, snickering. Just as they were about to leave the classroom, Bakugou stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Izuku. 

Bakugou smirked, “You wanna be a hero that bad? I’ve got an idea, it’s really quick, too!”

Izuku could only stare, tears still dripping down his face. He wondered where Bakugou was going with this.

“Try to take a swan dive off the roof, maybe you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life.” 

Rage filled Izuku, he turned towards Bakugou with a grimace on his face. He felt the heat behind his eyes gather...

 _Izuku_?

Then, Izuku could see an image of his mother standing behind Bakugou’s intimidating form. 

_You promised me..._

Izuku felt the heat leave, shame filling his entire being. He could only look at the floor now, filled with guilt over his almost broken promise. He could hear Bakugou’s scoff, believing it was due to Izuku’s fear of him that stopped Izuku from reacting in anger. Izuku kept glaring at the floor, clenching his shirt into his fists, listening as Bakugou left with two of his goons. Quietly, Izuku left several moments later, making sure to take a different route than Bakugou to where his notebook was thrown.

‘Idiot...’ thought Izuku, ‘...what if I had jumped? I mean, I know I wouldn’t be injuries from something like that but he should know that if I was really Quirkless and did that, he would be charged with bullying and his chances into U.A. would have gone up in smoke...Oh, it landed in the koi pond...’

Izuku rushed over at that, checking to make sure that it wasn’t too damaged. He showed the fish away and picked it up. It was burnt on the edges, waterlogged, and partially eaten by the fish. However, it was still legible. All of his work wasn’t in vain. He sighed in relief at that. He hugged it to his chest, remember exactly what got him started on making these notebooks:

“ _Dad, whatcha watching_?” Three-year old Izuku asked, hanging off his dad’s chair, swinging his feet back and forth as he did so. His dad had a notebook in front of him and was watching a video on his laptop. Pausing the video, Hisashi smiled down at Izuku before picking him up, putting him on his lap. Hisashi asked Izuku if he would like to help him with his work. Excited at helping his dad, Izuku couldn’t agree quick enough. From there, Hisashi showed to Izuku how he had to analysis the hero fights, as to figure out what support equipment they should be marketing, as to bring in more profits for the company he worked for. Izuku picked up on it quickly. 

It was also because of this that Izuku was also into his number one hero, All Might. Izuku had noticed a video that had an icon that showed an upturned bus and fire in the background. When he asked about it, his dad smirked at him, telling him it was only the greatest hero of all time, before playing the video. It was All Might’s debut and Izuku immediately knew what he wanted. 

He turned to Hisashi and excitedly stated, “ _I’m gonna be a hero, just like All Might!_  “

Izuku can’t help but smile at that memory. These hero journals were his way of keeping his father’s memory alive, since he got him started on them and all. The smile faded though, as remembered finding out why his ‘quirks’ had to be hidden. 

It was a few months after his dad’s death that Izuku finally asked his mom the one question his dad could never answer: why he had to hide his quirks. Inko initially refused, stating the same exact excuses Hisashi told Izuku. A fight had broken out between the two, yelling at one another in frustration. By the end of it, the furniture, walls, and ceiling were sporting new scorch marks and with Inko broken down into crying. 

She finally explained how he wasn’t their biological son, that they found him in a space pod of all things. That he wasn’t _human_ that his _quirks_ weren’t actually _quirks_. Everything he ever knew, had been a lie. His parents hid the fact that he wasn’t biologically theirs and had done their best to cover all bases. The doctor he went to the confirmed his ‘quirklessness’? 

Turned out, his dad met the doctor on a business venture awhile back and that the doctor owed him a favor. The doctor, in turn, knew an individual who had a quirk called Rebirth, which essentially rewrote a part of someone’s DNA to fit a different person. Essentially, a quirk that was perfect for a business of kidnapping and giving kids to rich people who had none of their own, without any consequences due to the child now technically having their DNA. The only downsides of the quirk was that it could only rewrite the DNA to match only one of the parents and the DNA of the original parents was still present. It was also a one-time deal, as a person’s DNA could not be rewritten twice by said quirk-user.

Through the doctor, the procedure was arranged and done, Izuku appearing as the child of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, taking after his mom in appearance. They had moved to a new neighborhood, now living closer to Inko’s friend, Mitsuki Bakugou. Turned out, Mrs, Bakugou also knew about the illegal adoption, although she still has no idea about his alien status. 

Izuku shook his head, noting that he needed to turn left to go into the tunnel, which was a shortcut to his home. Izuku remembered after finding out, he rewatched that old All Might video and deciding right then, that no matter what, he would become a hero. Even if he had to do it as ‘Quirkless’!

Izuku froze, feeling heavy breathe on the back of his neck. He slowly turned around and felt his eyes widen. There stood a person with a slime-based quirk staring at him menacingly. The smell made Izuku nauseous, as the slime person smelt like raw sewage. He took a step back and began to run when he heard what the villain had to say: 

“A ...medium-sized body...to hide in...”

Izuku wasn’t quick enough, however, as the slime immediately engulfed. Immediately, he closed his mouth, holding his breathe. Izuku began to struggle, not paying to close attention to the now-known villain. Something to do with how in forty-five seconds, it will be all over. Either way, Izuku struggled. He tried to turn his head to look at the villain, as to use his heat vision but the villain’s hold on his neck prevented him. Spots began to cover Izuku’s vision, he felt his strength begin to fade. Tears ran down the uncovered sections of his face. 

_I’m sorry... Mom..._

Then, as it got darker and darker. He heard a faint voice. He couldn’t understand anything, sound sloshing together. Then, he could breathe again, the slime was off his body. All he could see, were two protrusions coming from his rescuer’s head

_...All...M...Might?_

He woke up a few minutes later, feeling something slapping lightly against his cheek in quick succession. The blurry figure before him spoke. 

“Thank goodness! You’re okay!” As the blurry figure finished speaking, everything came back into focus. Izuku felt his jaw drop, for he was rescued by none other than All Might himself! Izuku could barely pay attention to what All Might was saying, something about cameras and apologies, as his brain was too busy computing that All Might was in front of him. 

An epiphany struck Izuku, who searched for his hero notebook to ask for an autograph, when he saw that All Might had already done so. He looked up to thank him, when he noticed that his hero was about to leave. Izuku, panicked, grabbed the hero’s leg and felt the wind pass by his face as they took off. 

All Might looked down in shock and tried to shake Izuku off his leg. He told Izuku that while the enthusiasm was appreciated, it was too much and that he needed to let go. 

“If I... let go now... I’ll... I’ll die!” Izuku stammered. 

Izuku knew that he probably could survive, but All Might didn’t know that. The hero saw the logic in Izuku’s false statement and landed on a nearby roof. Izuku heard All Might mumble under his breathe, saying how he didn’t have much time left. But Izuku couldn’t wait, he doubted that there would be another opportunity like this. 

“Can someone become a hero, without the use of a quirk?” All Might froze and looked back at Izuku. Izuku felt this would be good to continue, not noticing the problem All Might was facing at that moment, smoke billowing off his body. 

“Because I don’t have a quirk,” it was technically true, he wasn’t human so it wasn‘t a quirk, “well, maybe that’s not the only reason. But I’ve always been picked on...” also true, Bakugou didn’t start picking on him until he tried to help him, “It’s just... it’s just that I think saving people is the coolest thing someone can do...” Izuku began to smile here and beamed at All Might, “the way you save people with that fearless smile! I want to do that, just like yo-“ 

All Might just poofed into a cloud of smoke. The figure that replaced All Might’s muscular form was lanky, almost skeletal in appearance. His hair hung loosely, looking almost as dead as the man appeared. Despite all that, however, Izuku could tell it was All Might. Not only was the two’s appearance similar, but the clothing was the same as well,  now hanging loosely around All Might’s form. 

“A-all Might!? Are you okay?!” Izuku reached out towards him, unsure as to what he could really do.

All Might waved him off, “I’m fine.” Blood spluttered out of his mouth as he spoke. 

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” 

All Might sighed.

“All right, you know those guys who hold in their gut at the pool? I’m like that—“

“THAT MAKES ZERO SENSE!?”

All Might slid to the floor then. He couldn’t even look at Izuku even longer. 

The emancipated man exhaled, “A fearless smile, huh?” He looked to Izuku then.

“This better not make its way to the Internet, now that you’ve seen my true form...”

“E-eh? No way! I would never do that!” Izuku crosses his arms back and forth into an ‘x’, to help further accentuate this. He stopped when he noticed movement coming from All Might. Izuku stared as All Might lifted his shirt, his eyes widening when he spotted the massive scar on his left side. Quickly, Izuku used his vision to see the damage, spotting that All Might’s stomach was no longer there. He then turned his gaze slightly upward, and noticed that severe damage to All Might’s lungs and the muscles surrounding them. Izuku simply could not believe what he was seeing. How could something like this have happended?

Forlorn, All Might began, “ Five years ago... an enemy did this to me.” With this new information, Izuku reviewed in his mind possible villains that All Might fought five years ago, thinking back to what villain could have left such a devastating wound ( _Toxic Chainsaw, maybe?_ Izuku wondered). Izuku listened to the information he had already discovered moments earlier; the removed stomach and the damaged respiratory system. The result of such damaged was the reason for All Might’s new form. Izuku could only stare in horror, when All Might mentioned how he now could only do three hours of hero work a day now, before his body began to shut down on him (this was one of the reasons for the blood frothing from All Might’s mouth).

Izuku inquired if his assumption, that it was Toxic Chainsaw, that could have created this wound. While he disclaimed that it was that villain, All Might couldn’t help but smile, impressed at Izuku’s knowledge. Unfortunately, that smile didn’t last. 

All Might sagely spoke, “ A Symbol Of Peace who saves people with a smile... must **never** be daunted by evil. I smile... to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel.” 

Izuku felt his heart and reality shatter. 

All Might continued, ignorant of what was going on in Izuku’s mind. “A pro hero should always be ready to risk his life. Without power, can one become a hero?” Izuku’s hands clenched, as he did have the power, “No, I should think not.”

Izuku’s shoulders began to shake. This... hadn’t helped him at all. To become a hero, he had to use his power...but that meant breaking his promise to his mom... 

“If you want to help people,” All Might tried to pacify him, “become a police officer or something. Those villain custody workers are often mocked at, but they also do admirable work.” 

All Might began to walk away, leaving Izuku trembling on the roof. 

“It’s okay to dream, but you need to dream realistically, kid.”

 And with that, All Might has begun his descent out of the building. Izuku couldn’t move, after having his dreams shattered by his favorite hero. It took him almost half an hour after All Might left to gather the strength to leave that roof. Izuku dragged his feet, listlessly staring at his burnt notebook. That autograph... almost seemed pointless now. 

_You need to be realistic._

_Even as a third-year, he still can’t face reality._

_It’s time to start thinking seriously about your futures!_

Izuku wiped his face, tears pooling out of his eyes. If only they knew he was being realistic, that he acknowledged reality, that he was thinking seriously about his future, that he did have the power to be a hero... he just couldn’t use it.  Suddenly, Izuku tripped over his dragging feet, landing on all fours on the ground. As he began to stand up, he noticed something by his hand. A pair of glasses, missing their lenses from the looks of it. He picked them up, looking them over. Why would someone just leave their glasses here instead of going to get them repaired...?

Then, Izuku suddenly heard an explosion, he looked up to the sky and saw smoke spiral upwards into the air. Izuku closed his eyes and focused his hearing. He could hear so much going on, he had difficulty focusing it towards the direction of the explosion. Finally, he heard it.

 

“ _Why’re the heroes just standing there?”_

_“Seems the villain’s grabbed a middle schooler...”_

_“Isn’t that the villain All Might chased earlier?”_

Izuku tensed at that last statement. _The villain... All Might was chasing earlier...?_ It felt as if lightning had just struck him. The slime villain, he had escaped... and it was all Izuku’s fault! Izuku began running towards the smoke, listening even further, hearing a general consensus amongst the crowd. 

_A hero’s bound to come._

_A hero’s bound to come._

_**A hero’s bound to come.** _

Izuku reached the location of the hostage situation, looking over the crowd to confirm his fears. It was the slime villain from earlier! Izuku glanced to see where the victim of the villain’s quirk was, until he noticed a familiar eyes staring back at him. 

_Kacchan... was looking to him for his help._

Izuku could only clench the front of his shirt. What could he do? He was ‘Quirkless’. He was only a Deku, after all. He couldn’t save Bakugou, not unless... not unless he used his powers. But... that would break his promise to his mom... Izuku looked again, saw pure desperation in Bakugou’s eyes, begging for anyone to help him. Izuku, at that moment, decided he had to help. Not even realizing what he was doing, he put the glasses on ( _why was he still holding them?!_ ) and ran towards the villain, dropping his notebook in the process. He could hear the heroes behind him, yelling at him to come back. However, he didn’t care. They just stood there, not even attempting to help Bakugou. Izuku thought back to his Kamui Woods page 

The Binding Lacquered Chain Prison: Quickly stretches out his arms (vines) to make opponent flinch back, and then uses that opening to restrain him. 

Quickly, Izuku ripped his backpack off, causing the contents to rain down on the villain, one of which hitting him in the eye. This made the villain loosen his hold on Bakugou, allowing him to breathe once more. He reached his hand in, feeling for Bakugou’s hand and grasping it. As he did so, he pulled with all his might. He felt heat building behind his eyes and unleashed it, for the very first time, in public. A brilliant red stream of light left his eyes and hit the villain straight on. The villain’s hold on Bakugou lessened even more at that. He almost had Bakugou out, just a little more....

Suddenly, the slime enveloped Bakugou once more. Izuku stumbled, having Bakugou ripped away from his hold. He looked up at the villain, fury glowing in his eyes. The villain reached a hand towards Izuku, getting an explosion ready via Bakugou’s sweat. Izuku braced himself, preparing for the attack. He heard the heroes rushing forward, finally being put into action. But before they could reach Izuku and Bakugou, a hand grasped both of their arms, tugging them away from the slime villain. Izuku looked up to see All Might’s smiling face, blood gushing from it. 

“ ** _DETROIT... SMASH!”_**

And with that, the villain was reduced to nothing, the wind pressure from All Might’s punch too overpowering. All around, the heroes and civilians stood back in awe, their appearances appearing windblown. Then, the first drops of rain began to fall. Murmurs broke across the crowd.

“ _No way...”_

_“...the rising air pressure...”_

_“...he changed the weather with a **single punch**!”_

_“AMAZING THAT’S... **ALL MIGHT!**!”_

Everyone began to cheer at that. Izuku was able to sit up at that point, watching as everyone praised All Might. 

_If I hadn’t distracted All Might... this wouldn’t have even of happened..._

Izuku gripped his pants firmly into his hands, hunched over, overwhelmed with guilt. If he just accepted reality... none of this would have happened... but what really was his reality? He straightened his back with this epiphany. 

_Reality isn’t me wanting to become a hero... it’s me pretending to be Quirkless when I’m not. It’s keeping my promise to my mom..._

Izuku released his hold on his pants and looked at his hand. He could become a hero... he just had to accept that he had power. Someday, there might be a Quirkless hero, but that wasn’t him. It was time to accept that he wasn’t the Quirkless wonder, Deku. No, he was Izuku, a being from out-of-this-world that had the power to help people...to be a **true hero**. 

Izuku wasn’t even paying attention to the heroes that were reprimanding him, too focused on this self-discovery. He left while they were in the middle of chastising him, ignoring their calls for him to come back. As he walked home, facing the setting sun, he could only think of one thing:

_Sorry, mom. But I **will** be a hero, no holding back anymore. _

This is the story, of how Izuku Midoriya became the greatest hero.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Just in case people wanted to know, Izuku doesn’t have all of Superman’s powers yet. He’s still a kid, so they’re still developing. So far, he possesses the following powers:
> 
> X-Ray Vision  
> Heat Vision  
> Invulnerability  
> and Super Hearing
> 
> Right now, as seen slightly in the chapter, he is in the process of gaining his super strength, which will also result in him gaining his super speed. There’s also another hint to a power he developed, although that one is more of a head cannon I have about Superman. You’ll see it in the next chapter.  
> :D  
> On a completely different note, I happened to be looking through the U.A. class of IB and found Manga Fukidashi, who literally has a speech bubble for a head. I’m sorry that’s hilarious and I want to see someone write a fanfic where this guy replaced Mineta instead of the usual Shinsou or Monoma or Kendo. Just imagine the possibilities...  
> Anyway, if you guys see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. I’m doing these chapter off my phone, so finding errors can be a little difficult for me to find. 
> 
> :)


	3. Roaring Muscles

8日4月2112年, Evening

 

Izuku slowly walked back to his home, lost in thought. His hand rested on his chin, pointer tapping it as he planned his next course of action. If he wanted to get into U.A., he had to hid it from his mom. The guilt that swirled inside him felt immense. The very thought of going behind his mom’s back made him feel almost sick, but it had to be done. He knew she would do everything in her power to prevent him from getting accepted into U.A., as a means of protecting him. The thought of what she could possibly do made Izuku sigh softly.

 

He understood where she came from, he truly did but... it was his life, wasn’t it? If he wanted to spend it saving people, then why couldn’t she let him? By becoming a hero, he could not only save people but it would technically protect him from what his mom feared. The government couldn’t just make a public hero disappear, could they? But maybe they can, and his mom knows something and _ohmygod,whatif...?_

 

Izuku quickly shook his head. _Don’t think too much about the future, focus on the present. Don’t think of the what-ifs, think of the now._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in, hoping to relax his racing heart. All he could hear were the deep thumps of his heart.

 

_Thump... thump... thump..._

He breathed out, attempting to relax his body and his racing thoughts. He opened his eyes once more and noted that he was outside his home now. Exhaling once more, he walked inside the apartment building and headed towards the stairs. Before he could open the door to the stairs, however, the door suddenly swung open. With no time to react, Izuku was promptly smacked across the face, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. 

 

Izuku winced in pain, his nose throbbing from the abrupt collision of his face to the door. He had no time to brace himself from the unforeseen action, although he himself was uninjured. 

 

Looking up, he noted it was his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Saito, whose once dark purple hair had turned into a light periwinkle in her old age. Back when he could still get injured from Bakugo’s quirk, she would give him one of the flowers that grew alongside her hair to eat. The bitter flowers would take Mrs. Saito’s own energy to increase the healing process of those who consumed one of her therapeutic, purple flowers. 

 

She looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Oh,” she hoarsely inquired, “who might you be? Did you just move in?”

 

Wait, what? She knew him, helped him, and she didn’t recognize him? He just saw her this morning! 

 

Izuku stammered, “M-Mrs. Saito, it’s me! Mi-Midoriya I-Izuku!” 

 

His elderly neighbors eyebrows rose up in surprise. 

 

“Izuku?” She looked at him closely, as to further inspect him. Then, her eyes widened in recognition. 

 

“Izuku! Since when do you wear glasses? You look so different with them on!”

 

Glasses? 

 

Oh, the glasses! He never took them off from the fight! Quickly, he folded them and put them in his pocket. 

 

“There we go,” Mrs. Saito smiled, “Now you look like you. Have a nice day, Izuku!” 

 

With that, Mrs. Saito left, leaving Izuku confused as to how glasses made him unrecognizable. 

 

Still perplexed, he continued walking up the stairs to the apartment he and his mother shared. It would probably be best not to mention it to his mom...

 

Opening the door, he called out, “Tadaima”, taking his shoes off before going further inside.  He could hear the hustling a bustling in the kitchen and smelled steamed fish and rice before he even left the stairwell. He could hear his mom replying with a welcome home, just as she always does. He walks into the kitchen and smiles at his mother. Putting his bag down, he goes to join her in cooking dinner. 

 

These were the moments he lived for... and hoped to always protect.

 

He never brought up the Slime Villain or Bakugo Katsuki that evening. 

 

_________________________

 

For over a week, Izuku left just as the sun was beginning to rise, to search for a place to practice. So far, there was no where that was void of any other people. He racked his brain trying to think of places he could practice but none were valid. Either they were too far or too crowded. It was pure luck that he overheard people complaining about Takoba Municipal Beach Park and it’s resemblance to a landfill. Deciding to go there, only a ten minute train ride away, he was elated to find it the perfect amount of empty. No one desired to go there due to the overwhelming trash that rolled in from the ocean’s currents. 

 

He began to work. 

 

At first, it was a little difficult. Less so than he thought it should be. As he continued working in the hot sun, he noted how much easier it was becoming. By the end of the first month, he was able to lift a truck easily with two hands. It made him realize that he was now developing a strength augmentation ‘quirk’.

 

Brainstorming, he came up with an alternative method of cleaning and practicing his quirks. After finding a heavy chain, he chained several items together, as to add to the weight, and added some garbage at the end that was able to drag several inches into the sand. Each item would drag across the ground, with added resistance from the trash inserted in the ground at the end of the chain.

 

He would practice lifting the trash above his head and running as fast as he could. He would practice using his heat vision while moving. He would do anything he could think of, further practicing using his multiple ‘quirks’ at once and strengthening them. 

 

He also did typical exercise that didn’t involve the use of his quirks. He jogged late at night, he swam along the waves of Takoba beach. He did whatever he could to prepare for the U.A. Entrance Exam. 

 

**_For taking the first step in becoming a hero._ **

 

By the end of the six months, he was able to lift the same truck with one hand, throw it, and destroy it with his heat vision. 

 

It was exhausting, with not even sleeping being able to relieve him from his exhaustion and sore muscles. Only laying in the sand, feeling the warm rays of the sun seemed to perk him up but only a little. 

 

Throughout it all, he mentioned none of it to his mother. At home, he would research schools for business, for medicine, for art, for anything that had nothing to do with heroics. The smile on his mom’s face always made him feel happy yet guilty. Happy, for his mom was happy. Guilty, because he was pretending to have given up on being a hero. 

 

By the time February rolled in, he felt ready. He was going to become a hero.

 

_No matter what._

________________________

26日2月2113年

 

The morning of the U.A. Exam, Izuku was prepared. He had made sure to get up earlier than his usual work out time. Quietly, he gathered his things. A tracksuit, pens and pencils, erasers, etc. He placed each of them in his bag and quickly got dressed. If he was silent and fast enough, he would be able to sneak out without his mom knowing.

 

 Ever so careful, Izuku closed his bedroom door. He crept across the hallway, almost hugging the wall while doing so. A pair of All Might socks covered his feet, reducing the amount of noise he would usually make. Izuku slipped into the kitchen, quietly waking to the fridge to grab a light breakfast. Just as he was about to open the fridge door, he heard it.

 

“Good morning, Izuku.”

 

Izuku almost jumped out of his skin. Quickly, he turned around and saw the one thing he really did not want to see this morning.

 

His mom.

 

She was quietly sitting at the table, a cup of tea that had already gone lukewarm in her hands. She was in her day-wear, a pink cardigan covering a white shirt, and her usually blue skirt. Her hair already up in her typically ponytail.  

 

She was looking at him intently. 

 

“It’s good to see you up, Izuku! We got a big day ahead of us!” 

 

Izuku looked at her confused. She didn’t know about his plans, right? But that couldn’t be it, he was so careful! He would leave early in the morning, workout for a few hours, then return home before his mom woke up. Even if she did know, she wouldn’t be this cheery about it. 

 

“Here, I’ll make you a quick breakfast! We have a train to catch soon.” 

 

And with that, she abandoned her tea and went to work on breakfast. Izuku, knowing that he couldn’t leave now, simply sat at the table and waited. There wasn’t much he could do right now. Occasionally, he would glance at the clock, taking note of how long he had until the train towards U.A. left. Only two more hours. 

 

After a quick preparation, Izuku and Inko were eating their breakfast. While it appeared like a normal meal to an outsider, Izuku couldn’t help but feel tense. Something wasn’t right...

 

Then, Inko looked at the time and rose from her seat.

 

“Oh, dear,” she gasped softly, “We’re going to be late!”

 

She quickly gathered the breakfast dishes and ran about. Izuku barely had time to focus on it all before he realized she had already dragged him out the door. 

 

The walk to the train station was quiet, almost awkwardly so. Izuku couldn’t help but glance at his mother from time to time. By the time they arrived, there was forty-five minutes left until the train to U.A. left the station.  He took notice of what track the train would arrive on and immediately began walking in that direction before being pulled by his mother. She smiled sweetly at him. 

 

“No, no, Izuku,” she lovely explained, “Our train is this way.” 

 

“B-but...”

 

Before he could finish, his mother dragged him off, further and further away from the track he planned on going to. A few paces more, and they were on a train, going in the opposite direction of U.A. 

 

Unsettled, Izuku began to say, “Mom...?”

 

However, he was cut off by Inko before he could finish. 

 

“We’re going to the Fukuoka Daiichi Entrance Exam. In two days, we’ll be going to Yamamura Kokusai.” 

 

Izuku’s eyes widened. Those... weren’t even schools he picked out. Before he could even say a word, he was cut off once more. 

 

“You think I don’t know what you were planning? I **know** that today is U.A.’s entrance exam. I **know** about your early morning routine. ” 

 

She was glaring at the floor now, hands tense and gripping her skirt tightly. 

 

She continued, “You know how I feel about you being a hero. But you still decided to go behind my back.” 

 

Tears began to gather in her eyes now. 

 

“Izuku...you don’t owe this world a thing. You never did. So, why can’t you just live a normal life?” 

 

Izuku placed a hand on her’s. He grasped it tightly. Her expression relaxed.

 

“Because...because I have the ability to help people, mom. That’s all I want to do.” 

 

Tense once more, Inko looked forward, glaring at nothing. 

 

“Izuku...”

 

He never heard her speak in such a way before. 

 

“You are never taking the entrance exam to U.A., is that understood?” 

 

He looked at her, shocked. She had completely ignored what he said. 

 

“But... mom...”

 

“Promise me!”

 

The expression on her face... was pure desperation. 

 

What else was he suppose to do? 

 

“I...I promise, Mom.” 

 

It was official. 

 

He wasn’t going to U.A. 

 

_____________________

 

The sun was setting by the time he and his mom got back home, Izuku collapsing on his bed. His mom had decided to take him out to eat afterwards, perhaps as a way to make up for earlier. The outing was tense and silent, Izuku barely even picking at his food. Frustration was welling up inside of him. Why did his mom have to be so against him being a hero? Couldn’t she see that that was all he wanted to do with his life? 

 

He sighed before rolling over and looking at the assortment of hero memorabilia that filled his room. There were action figures and posters, mugs and pens. Most, however, was of All Might. 

 

...All Might...

 

He thought of All Might a lot, to be honest. Not of his heroics, but of his meeting with the real All Might. No mask, no fake smile, just a man. At the time, he hadn’t really thought of it, but... 

 

_Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not._

 

If he had been truly Quirkless, how would he have reacted? Even though he knew he had power at the time, it still shattered his world. If it was someone who was really Quirkless, what would they have done? He would rather not think of the implications of it. Of what someone who was desperate would have done, with such advise being given by the number one hero. 

 

Izuku sighed once more, closing his eyes. It was because of his admiration of All Might that he wanted to go to U.A. in the first place. So many of the top 10 pro-heroes had gone there after all.

 

_Wait... not all of them..._

Izuku sat up in realization. 

 

The number three hero, Hawks, was from Shiketsu High, also know as the “U.A. of the West”! The promise he made to his mother... was to not take the U.A. exam... she never said anything about other hero schools.

 

 To be fair, U.A. was the closest, the other hero schools being a good distance away from his hometown of Musutafu. Shiketsu was the next closest, although he would still need to dorm there if he were to apply and get accepted. 

 

Wiping out his phone, he looked into when the Shiketsu Entrance Exam was. Each top hero school always made sure that there was at least a week between each school’s entrance exam, in case the student hopefuls wished to try out for more than one school. Time needed to be given, so that the student could recuperate from the other exams. After all, some people’s quirks had quite the negative effect on them if used for a prolonged amount of time. The exams were designed to push the student hopefuls past their limits, as would be expected. 

 

_It was next week._

Shutting his phone off, he held it in his fist, careful not to crush it. He would become a hero, even if the guilt he felt consumed him. 

 

He was going to become a hero!

 

___________________

 

A week past by quickly, his mother continuing to bring him to other high school entrance exams but no longer waking up extremely early like she did in the beginning of the week. This time, he decided to forgo breakfast. He wasn’t sure if she would be out there, waiting for him. Besides, he wouldn’t have time to eat it, with how early his train was and how far the school was from home. He got ready quietly, ensuring he made not a sound. He gathered his writing items, a tracksuit, fixed his hair and finally, his glassless glasses.

 

Over the past ten months, not only did he practice his powers, he also investigated the odd situation with the glasses. From what he could tell, they were ordinary. When others put the glasses on, they were still recognizable to others. It was only when they were on his face that no one was able to perceive it was him. Not even Katsuki. He didn’t know how many times Katsuki ignored him while Izuku was standing right next to him, glasses in tow. It was nice.

 

He crept to his bedroom window and slowly raised it. He looked down. It was...fairly high up. 

 

Was he... really going to do this?

 

Looking at the time, noticing how little he had left, he made his decision.

 

He jumped...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ...and landed in a crouch. To his surprise, it hurt more than he expected, especially in the knees. 

 

_How do heroes do this?_

He got up and winced at the hole left behind. Making sure no one noticed, he continued on his way, running to the train. He was faster than before, that was certain. 

 

He managed to make it to the train, flashing his electronic ticket before finding a place to stand. Several hours later, he found himself outside Shiketsu’s entrance. The building gleamed in the morning sunlight, exam applicants making their way inside. 

 

Izuku clenched his fist, smiling widely. This was it. 

 

This... was the start of his hero academia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don’t really like this chapter too much. It took way to much time to write (writer’s block). It also felt really short. :(
> 
> Anyway, the head-cannon power is this! I believe the reason no one gets that Clark Kent = Superman is because he has hypnosis. Just so you guys know, this isn’t something I made up. This is a legit power Superman had in the comics at some point in time. Like how Domino’s (from Marvel) mutation is based on subconscious telekinesis, Superman has subconscious hypnosis. In his case, it works to make people not realize its him. 
> 
> Also, I always planned on Izuku going to Shiketsu High (I made up so many characters based on DC characters :) ). Right now, I’m trying to think of what the Shiketsu Entrance Exam would be. I don’t think it’s robots, but I could be wrong. 
> 
> Also, fun fact: Its not a misspelling with me writing. Takoba instead of Dabobah. In the manga, it actually reads “Takoba Municipal Beach Park”. (Kind of a weird change but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> Anyway, if there are any mistakes, let me know. I am always fixing it up as I reread it. Also, if you have ideas for the Entrance Exam, you can let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> Plus Ultra!
> 
> :)


	4. Entrance Exams

4日3月2113年

 

 

Izuku sighed in relief as he walked towards the Shiketsu Entrance Exam. He had made it, with time to spare. He took note of the other applicants. There was a girl with spikes coming out of her shoulders, a boy who was being followed by a group of female applicants, another who had bat ears, and ... was that a gorilla? 

 

Izuku stopped in his tracks. There were... just so many quirks. It made him wish he grabbed his quirk analysis book before left his house. His hand was simply itching to write all that he was seeing down. How could Izuku not? There were so many amazing quirks him! 

 

Then he was knocked over. 

 

“Oof!”

 

Face planted firmly into the ground, Izuku felt someone heavy on his back and he thought felt like bread crumbs. He heard someone grumbling on top of him. 

 

“Hey, you alrigh’ there?” 

 

Izuku froze. That... that was a girl’s voice. There was a girl... on his back. He felt a blush creep up his neck to his checks.

 

“Hello?” The voice drawled out.

 

Izuku lifted his head and looked behind him slightly. On his back was a girl wearing the most mismatched outfit he had ever seen. The green top was covered in purple polka dots while the shorts were a mix of red and blue strips. The girl’s hair was cyan in color and in two high, side ponytails. She was looking at him annoyed, her blue eyes clearly demonstrating how his silence was irritating her. 

 

Izuku shook his head and looked back at the ground. 

 

He stammered, “Um, I’m fine but... could—could you get off me? Please?” 

 

Her eyes light up in amusement.

 

“Aww, But you’re so comfy.” 

 

She then proceeded to place her elbows on his back. Izuku felt the weight where her legs to be shift more towards her knees, the knees moving slightly, revealing that she was most likely swinging them back and forth. 

 

He felt his blush redden further. 

 

“Any way...” the girl added, “I think we should head on in. It’s already bad luck to fall before the exam and all. Good luck, Greenie!” 

 

She waved him off and ran on ahead before turning back. She knelt in front of him and picked up a piece of toast...

 

“Almost forgot my breakfast!” 

 

...and proceeded to put it back in her mouth before running off again. 

 

Izuku could only stare off blankly as she disappeared inside the building. 

 

_I talked... to a girl... are all girls so weird?_ Izuku wondered to himself. 

 

He barely noticed the people staring at him in confusion. After all, he was just staring blankly at an open door now. 

 

Shaking his head, he continued forward. He had an exam to do, after all. 

 

_______________

 

Izuku sighed in relief. The written exam was actually a bit more intricate than the other entrance exams he had to take. Over all, he felt he did well but in the end, what really mattered, was the practical. 

 

All the students were gathered into an auditorium. When Izuku stepped inside, he felt like he was inside a small indoor baseball stadium with how large it was. Already, there were fellow exam applicants waiting for the practical exam to start.  He silently crept up the stairs, looking for a place to sit. 

 

Izuku was abruptly interrupted by having his arm yanked on. He whirled his head to see who grabbed his arm, only to get a face full of blue hair. 

 

“Heya, Greenbean!”

 

It was that girl from earlier. 

 

Izuku stammered and looked away, cheeks blushed red in remembrance of their brief interaction. 

 

“O-oh, he-hello there.” 

 

“C-mon, Greenie, you’re sittin’ with me.”

 

And like that, he found a seat. He fiddled with his fingers, as each time he looked at the girl, a blush would envelop his face. While others were quietly talking, it was silent between the two of them. It didn’t help that he could feel the cyan-haired girl staring at at his intently, as if analyzing every aspect of his being. 

 

Is this what it felt like when he analyzed other people’s quirks? 

 

“So, Greens...” 

 

He jumped slightly, not expecting her to speak to him. She was smiling at him but a predatory look had surfaced in her eyes. 

 

“Whatcha think the practical is gonna be?” 

 

It left Izuku confused for a second before realizing something. The practical meant use of a quirk. But he had more than one, so what was he supposed to do? People don’t usually have more than one quirk, at most they have two. But he had more than that and _ohmygodmomwasright,Ishouldn’havedonethis—_

He was snapped out of his mental panic attack by a literally pair of fingers napping in his face.

 

“Oi, Greenbean, wake-up. No time to panic.” 

 

He looked at her with wide-eyes. Was he really that obvious? 

 

“Yeah, you kinda were.” 

 

Wait, did he say that aloud? Can she read minds?!

 

“No, it’s written all over your face.” 

 

Oh. 

 

That... he didn’t know he felt about that. 

 

The girl next to him sighed in an exasperated manner before turning herself to further face him. 

 

“Look,” she began, “I can tell you’re panicking. That’s fine, a lot of people are. I mean, look at that guy there.” 

 

She was pointing to a student with a very short hair cut and eye-glasses. 

 

“Looks cool as a cucumber, righ’? But look at his hand. It’s twitching a little.” 

 

Izuku looked at the boy she was talking about. He didn’t see the supposed twitch until he focused his eyesight onto the hand. 

 

_There_! 

 

It was subtle but it was there, like the girl said. But how did she...?

 

“My aunt’s a psychologist, so she’s good with pickin’ up stuff like that.”

 

Before he could open his mouth again, a woman walked onto the stage. Standing behind the podium, she began to speak. 

 

“Well done to all of you for finishing the written exam. But now it’s time to put yourselves to the test with your quirks.” 

 

A screen blinked into life, then. 

 

“On this screen,” the woman continued, “You will see that there are several testing grounds. Based on your own perspective of your abilities will determine which of the fields you will go to.”

 

_Their... own perspective?_ Izuku internally questioned.

 

Looking around, he saw that some of the other applicants were confused as well. 

 

The woman continued on, “For those of you believe they cannot use their quirks in combat against most adversaries, go to the left.”

 

The screen had an arrow pointing to a door on the left side of the auditorium. 

 

“For those who have quirks that you believe can be used in combat, go to the right.” 

 

The screen did the same for the right side.

 

The woman looked at the crowd of applicants, with judging eyes. 

 

“The decision is yours.” 

 

And with that, she left the stage. 

 

Izuku immediately went to the right. No matter what quirk he used, it was good for combat. 

 

“Feelin’ better, Greens?” 

 

“A-AH!” 

 

Izuku jumped, hands covering his face as if he were trying to block something. 

 

It was that girl again. 

 

Who was now blowing a giant green bubble. 

 

With a pop, it snapped and she went back to chewing it. She skipped on ahead of him, turning around to skip backwards as she did so. 

 

“Break a leg out there.”

 

And she was gone, lost in the crowd of students. 

 

Taking a deep breathe, Izuku released it, now relaxed. 

 

He was ready.

 

____________________

 

 

He wasn’t ready. 

 

He didn’t think that when they said testing grounds they meant a testing city. It was large, with high walls that seemed to stretch on for miles. All around him, he saw fellow testers prepare themselves for the last exam.

 

He hadn’t seen the blue-haired girl since leaving for the practicals. 

 

Suddenly, the crackling of a speaker sounded. A male voice spoke out of it this time. 

 

“Welcome, brave souls! ☻” 

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, looking for the speaker. 

 

“For this test, all you gotta do is smash some bots! ☻”

 

That was it? 

 

“But there’s a ca-tch ☻,” the voice sang.

 

Of course there is...

 

“Certain bots are worth more points than others, but the fun fact is, we aren’t gonna tell you the point value for those ‘bots! ☻”

 

What!?

 

“So, smash as many as you can before the time runs out. You have 19 minutes and thirty seconds now! ☻” 

 

Wait, when did it start? 

 

“Should have paid better attention, kiddos! The exam started as soon as I started talking! Hahaha! Good luck, ‘heroes’☻” 

 

It crackled once more before going silent. Everything was silent for two seconds. 

 

Then chaos erupted from the applicants. 

 

They pushed and shoved their way into the testing ground, leaving Izuku behind, at the end of the pack. 

 

_I’m already behind!_

Izuku began to run, soon joining the crowd once more. 

_Calm down. Calm down, it’s fine. I’m fine!_

Izuku managed to push to join the middle of the crowd. 

 

_This is...this is what I was meant to do!_

Izuku was now in the front of the group. 

_I was meant to be a hero!!_

Izuku laid waste to his first robot, a robot painted in red with a villainous V painted on it, in a ray of red light. Nineteen minutes to go! 

 

All around him, people rushed to destroy as many robots as possible, focused on only themselves. Izuku left that area, knowing his chances of getting another robot, diminished the more time he spent in that one clustered area. 

 

There, another robot! Just as he was about to attack it, he noticed something. 

 

_A C?_

Izuku stood there, watching the robot calmly. Unlike the robot he attacked, this one didn’t come after him. It merely rolled on by. How odd. 

 

Wait. A painted C? A painted V? If Izuku was thinking correctly, and he doubted he was wrong, that stood for civilian and villain. 

 

_Meaning that there were some robots they couldn’t attack!_

Quickly, he turned around. He had to tell the other applicants! As he ran towards the main fighting area, a group people in a dark room observed his actions. 

 

“Good. Someone noticed. Now...” the figure leaned in, revealing it to be the woman from earlier. Her eyes narrowed in contemplation. 

 

“...what will you do now, little hero?” 

 

They watched as Izuku ran back to the crowd of students. A lot of the other applicants had already disappeared into other regions of the city, coming to the same conclusion as Izuku did earlier. But those still in the epicenter of all the robots... well, let’s say they definitely earned themselves points. _Negative points._

 

Izuku stood before the other applicants on the screen, watching as they destroyed both the villain and civilian robots indiscriminately. 

 

“Everyone, stop!” 

 

Not a single one of the applicants listens. 

 

One of the people watching chuckled. 

 

“Ya’know,” the man began, “Its pretty noble of him to go back to tell his competitors. You could say he’s trying to _rescue_ them _._ ☻”

 

The woman from earlier glared at him. 

 

“You know as well as I do that that doesn’t count.” 

 

The man grumbled at that. The woman turned back to face the screen. 

 

“If he is to pass, he needs to actually rescue someone. After all...” she smiled broadly.

 

“That is what it means, to truly be a hero.”

 

_________________

 

Izuku could only watch in despair. They were ignoring him, further ruining their chances of b omg accepted. Izuku could only watch as both civilian and villain robots were destroyed, the applicants blind to their actions. 

 

A finger poked his shoulder, causing Izuku to turn to see that the girl from earlier was there, holding a megaphone to him.

 

“Ya’ need this?” 

 

Izuku could only stare, distracted briefly by the fact that this girl somehow had a megaphone on her person during the exam. Shaking his head quickly, he grabbed it and thanked her. 

 

“EVERYONE! YOU NEED TO STOP! THERE ARE CIVILIAN ROBOTS!”

 

Izuku didn’t realize how weird that sounded until he said it aloud. 

 

Most of the applicants froze. Some looked horrified at what they done, for either ruining their chances of getting into Shiketsu or imagining if they had done this as heroes. Others, seemed to stare at Izuku in puzzlement, not quite comprehending the connection between their actions and his announcement of there being two types of robots.

 

Laughter filled the area. A high-pitched cackle that one would usually hear from a high-end villain. Everyone, was staring at Izuku. 

 

No, behind Izuku. 

 

Izuku turned around. The blue-haired girl was leaned forwarded, grasping her stomach and she guffawed. It was something that almost sounded... psychotic. 

 

The girl straightened her back a little, wiping a happy tear away from her eye. 

 

“Ooo boy, you guys done goofed, didn’ ya? HAHAHA!!” she snickered. 

 

“Anywho,” she continued, pulling a large hammer from seemingly nothing, “I’m gonna smash some more ‘bots. Buh-bye!” 

 

And she was gone again, laughter trailing after her. Leaving the other applicants and Izuku standing there. Izuku was still holding her megaphone. 

 

Just as she disappeared, so did the other applicants, rushing to gain back the points they lost. Izuku was left behind in the dust, once more. Still holding the megaphone, Izuku dashed off, looking for more robots. Completely unaware of what the examiners has in store for them. 

 

“Ten minutes left! Better hurry with those points! ☻” 

____________________

 

“It time yet? ☻” 

 

A sigh was heard. 

 

“Yes... release the final boss.”

 

“That’s not it’s na-me!☻”

 

“I’m not saying that dumb-ass name you made for it.”

 

“Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Time’s al-most uh-p!☻”

 

“Fine! Release... release the fucking _Kraken.”_

_“_ Yeee! ☻”

 

____________________

 

Izuku froze. 

 

What... was that sound? 

 

It sounded... heavy. Much larger than any of the robots here. Did someone activate a gigantification quirk this late in the exam? 

 

Then he heard the screams. 

 

“ _Shit, what the fuck?”_

_“Since when did they have them this big?”_

_“Get out of the way, idiots!”_

_“Help! Don’t leave me here!”_

Izuku took off after hearing that last plea. He continued to listen. 

_“We’re going to die!”_

_“Run away while you can!”_

_“C’mon, I’ll carry you!”_

_“TIME FOR YOU TO MEET LITTLE BABY! HHAHA!!!”_

Izuku shook his head. That last one was the crazy girl. 

 

Izuku was soon running against a crowd of applicants, who were running away with terror filled eyes. Some were trying to help others escape. 

 

Most weren’t. 

 

Izuku stood still. This is where he heard the cry for help. Focusing his vision, he saw her. A girl with hair redder than any rose he had ever seen and skin a light tinge of either yellow or green, trapped under the rubble of a destroyed robot.  Racing over, he heard people call out as he ran pass. 

 

“ _What is he doing?”_

_“Run-away, you idiot!”_

_“He won’t die, right?!”_

_“GO GREENIE, GO_!”

 

Ignoring them, he reached the downed girl. 

 

“Here, I’ll help,” he calmly spoke to the girl. 

 

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. 

 

“W-wait! My quirk will h...”

 

Izuku smiles at her, stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

 

“It’s alright... I’m here to help.” 

 

Reaching down, he lifted the rubble off, taking note of how some of the metal was corroding away slowing. He dropped the corroding metal away from the downed girl. He smiled once more at her, and lifted her up. Izuku didn’t even flinch when he felt the slight pain caused by the girl’s quirk. 

 

Acidic skin, perhaps? 

 

Although, now he had to be concerned on whether or not she was getting sick. Her face started turning a dark shade of green as soon as he picked her up. Either way, he had to get her medical aide. 

 

Suddenly, he felt the earth shake. Turning around, he stared in horror at the monstrosity he was seeing. 

 

It was the largest robot he had ever seen. It had to be thirty two meters tall and possessed six swirling appendages that reminded him of tentacles. A blood red V painted on its chassis.

 

And it was headed his way. 

 

Running, the girl’s red hair smacking his face as he did so. He barely paid attention to the girl now, whose neon green eyes had widened further at the sight of the robot. Suddenly, she spoke. 

 

“I-I think I can stop it!” 

 

Izuku looked down at her in shock for a brief second, before a grave expression overtook his face. The girl took this to continue. 

 

“M-my quirk allows me to secrete chemical properties from the p-plants I eat, especially from my mouth. Before the e-exam, I ate a lot of food with Formic acid in it. I c-can melt it!” 

 

Izuku nodded. That explained a fair bit. It was also better than him punching it. If he did that, he risked causing injuries to the other applicants. 

 

Glancing back as he ran, he looked to see if there was a vulnerable spot. Looking at the inner workings, he saw the weak point.

 

The head. 

 

Turning around, he moved the girl to get a better grip on her, leaving one hand free.  

 

“Ready?” Izuku asked the girl. 

 

“W-wait, what?” 

 

“Here we go!” 

 

Izuku jumped straight into the air, wincing as the girl screamed into his ear. He managed to dig his hand into the metal. Looking over his shoulder, he saw hey had to hurry, some of the other applicants weren’t out of the way yet. Focusing on the task at hand, he dug his feet into the metal and began to climb up, one hand on the girl. He left a trail of holes behind on the chassis of the robot as he and the girl made their way up. 

 

The robot’s one tentacle swung too close for comfort, causing Izuku’s foot to slip. Quickly, he regained his footing and continued his trek back up, the girl clenching onto him in fear. They finally reached the top of the robot, Izuku punching a hole into the metal for the girl to hold onto. The girl’s face had turned pale once she noticed the height they were at. Calmly, Izuku put his hand on her shoulder. 

 

He shouted, “Don’t worry! I’ll get you down,” giving her a smile and thumbs up as he did so. 

 

The girl’s skin tone darkened once more. A determined expression overtook her apprehensive face. She crept to the robot’s face. She looked at it intently. 

 

Then she kissed it.

 

Izuku looked befuddled. He thought she meant her saliva... 

 

Just before he could think about her quirk further, the metal began to dissolve. Not enough to destroy the head completely, but it was able to stop it from functioning.

 

 Causing it to tip over, since it’s functioning ceased when it was about to take a step and was unbalanced.

_Perhaps_ , Izuku thought, _this_ _wasn’t_ _such_ _a_ _good_ _idea_.  

Fortunately, the other applicants had managed to escape. Izuku and the girl on the other hand, were swiftly getting closer to the ground. 

 

Lifting the girl bridal-style, Izuku leapt off the falling monstrosity. The girl clutched onto Izuku tightly, here eyes clenched in fear. Izuku could only internally sigh. After all, he had to do a super hero landing again in the same day. 

 

Cracks formed under his feet when he landed. Just as he did so, he heard it. 

 

“The exam is now OVER! ☻”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’be been taking the train a lot recently. Appartantly it helps with writing, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I’ve introduced some characters from DC comics already. Take a guess who will make into Shiketsu. I also started to draw some of the characters, so once I figure out how, I’ll set it up so you guys can see them. :)
> 
> Anyway, if you guys see any mistakes, please let me know. Or if a certain part reads awkward to you. I’m always up for revisions and the best way to learn is by criticism. 
> 
> Plus Ultra!


	5. Starting Line

“The exam is now OVER! ☻”

 

 

Izuku could only sigh in relief. At least it was done with. Then he froze, as he suddenly realized something. 

 

He only took down a single villain bot. His face twisted, self-loathing taking root. After all...

 

_He failed_. 

 

He failed at the thing he always wanted to be. The thing that made him jump out a window. The thing he had rushed to, was looking forward to. The thing that he _lied_  to his mom about. 

 

Oh god, his mom...

 

His face stricken with disappointment, he forgot that he was still holding onto the girl. She looked uncomfortably away from him, feeling awkward at being held still. But she didn’t speak a word, feeling self-conscious in his arms. Luckily, someone intervened. 

 

“Hey, Greenie Boy. Ya’ need to let go of Red there.” 

 

Flinching suddenly at the interruption to his mental beat-down of himself. Izuku flushed bright red at the realization that he hadn’t put the other girl down yet. 

 

“I-oh! I’m so sorry!” Izuku stammered as he gently put the girl on the ground. He continued apologizing, waving his hands as he did so, the red haired girl doing the same, causing the bluenette to chortle. They were unaware of the fact that they were still being watched. Correction, that Izuku was being watched. Several sets of eyes were on him now, discussing amongst themselves at what they had seen. 

 

“I’m glad you called me down here,” an old nasally voice rung out in the darkness. 

 

The woman nodded, her companion no longer smiling. They stared intently at the screen. 

 

The woman’s companion began to speak. 

 

“From what we can see, he has at least two, completely unconnected quirks. Funny thing is, when we checked his records, it says he’s _Quirkless_. Funny that he’s showing off some quirks now, don’t you think?” 

 

The older man hummed in contemplation before turning to the woman. 

 

“Natalus, what do you recommend?” 

 

The woman remained quiet for several moments, her eyes closed in thought. Her nails casually dragged across the desk in front of her, the only noise in the room now. Slowly, she opened her eyes and ceased dragging her fingers. Instead, she sat forward, resting her elbows on the desk, her head propped on top of her fingers. 

 

“Perhaps,” she breathed, “We should make a home visit to one Midoriya Izuku.”

 

 

_____________________________________

 

“HAHAHAHA! My god, you two are freakin’ hilarious! HAHAHA!” 

 

Izuku’s face was burning with embarrassment, the entirety of his face a flaming red. His eyes directly firmly to the ground. His compatriot was not much better, her checks shining a brilliant dark green, diverting her own eyes away from everyone else. The source of there embarrassment?

 

Who else would it be?

 

The blue-haired girl continued to snicker at the two. A hand covering her laugh, as if to stifle them. Needless to say, it didn’t work. 

 

“Oh, boy! Haven’t laughed like that in a while!” She quickly turned to face the two flustered souls, walking backwards as she did so. Upon seeing their faces, she snickered once more. 

 

“Oh, lighten up a little. It was funny! Ya’ gotta live for the moment, ya know? So, stop it with those dumb-ass faces already.”

 

Izuku finally glanced back up at the teasing girl. 

Although it was uncomfortable for him, he could tell that she was being genuine. Even if she could do it with a less mocking tone. 

 

When the girl noticed Izuku looking at her, the smile on her face grew. Her arms were swung behind as she continued to walk backwards. 

 

“Anyway...” she merrily drawled , “You did good, no way you guys didn’t get in!” 

 

Both Izuku and the other girl flinched, Izuku recalling how much time he wasted trying to get the other participants to listen to him. If it hadn’t been for that mega...phone...

 

“AH! I LOST YOUR MEGAPHONE!” 

 

Izuku’s sudden yell caused the people around him to jump at the sudden shout. They eyed him warily, before slowing walking away from the trio.  The blue and green girls however, stared at him in shock before laughing. The blue one let out a loud chortle, similar to that of a hyena, while the green one let out a brief airy giggle. Izuku couldn’t help but look at them confused. 

 

What was so funny? 

 

The blue haired girl laughter had lessened, wiping a tear from her eye in jest. 

 

“Sorry, Greenie but... your face was _hilarious!”_ She chuckled once more before letting out a loud sigh. 

 

“Anyway,” she continued, nonchalant, “it was just a cheep megaphone, it’s easy enough to get another one.” 

 

She waved it off easily enough. Izuku shook his head and couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

 

“Oh, before I forget,” the blue hair girl continued without missing a beat, “Name’s Saiko, Pierro Saiko.” 

 

“A-ah. I’m Midoriya Izuku,” a blush had once more overtaken his face, “N-nice to meet you, Pierro-san.” 

 

Pierro looked over at him annoyed. Izuku flinched back a little. It kind of reminded him of Kacchan. 

 

“Eh? Why that ‘Pierro-san’ shit? That’s my aunt. Call me ‘Saiko’.” 

 

Izuku stammered. “U-umm...”

 

“Repeat after me. ‘Sai-ko’.”

 

“Umm... ‘Saiko...san?” 

 

She rolled her eyes at him, no longer looking as annoyed. 

 

“Eh, close enough.” 

 

“Um, excuse me,” a new voice chimed in. Izuku and Saiko turned towards the other girl, forgetting she was there for a moment. 

 

“My...my name is Hanaike Higanbana,” she murmured, “You... you can call me Bana, if you want...” 

 

Saiko grinned psychotically at Higanbana. 

 

“From now on,” Saiko merrily said, a smile going from ear to ear, “You are Bana-chan.” 

 

Bana looked at Saiko in concern. 

 

“Um... okay...?” 

 

Saiko then turned back around, walking forward once more. She stretched her arms above her head, before resting them on top of her head. 

 

“Well, I gotta go. Can’t wait to see you guys in class.” 

 

And like that, she took off running, disappearing into the crowd of students. 

 

Both Izuku and Higanbana continued walking in silence for several more minutes. 

 

“She’s... strange.” 

 

Izuku sighed.

 

“I know.” 

_____________________________________

Later that day:

 

Izuku continued walking back home, now out of the clothes he wore from the Shiketsu Entrance Exam into those more appropriate for a library excursion. He had made sure to have checked some books out, as well. Continuing the facade that he didn’t ignore his mother’s wishes. 

 

It felt like something was squeezing his heart. It’s hold firm and tight. 

 

It made him clench the library books even tighter. 

 

As he arrived, he noticed a small crowd gathered by his home. Walking more quickly, he listened in to see what was causing the commotion. 

 

A villain? But it was too quiet to be a villain attack. 

 

_“You think a villain did this?”_

_“Nah, this is the only thing that was damaged.  Most likely it was...”_

_“Damn kids, being reckless with their quirks...”_

_“Maybe cameras need to be installed, to make sure this doesn’t happen again?”_

Izuku froze. 

 

Oh, right. 

 

He jumped out a window this morning, recalling the damaged pavement left in his wake. 

 

Quietly, he snuck into the apartment complex. Hoping no one would notice him. 

 

“Izuku!” 

 

Dammit, his mom happened to be one of the people checking it out. 

 

He turned around, in genuine surprise, to see his mom walking over. Instead of a face of fury, there was only worry. 

 

“Are you alright?” Inko asked her son, concerned for his well-being. 

 

Did she not realize that he did it...?

 

Izuku realized he had to give a reply back. 

 

“A-ah, yes. I am fine. I was... at the library studying today. What happened?” 

 

Oh god, he can’t lie for the life of him. But his mother didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“Oh,” she began, turning back towards the gathered crowd, “It seems that someone was careless with their quirk and left a mess in the pavement.” 

 

Well, to be honest, he was kind of careless...

 

Inko sighed again, her face directed towards the ground before looking back up at Izuku. 

 

“Well,” she began to speak once more, “Let’s go inside. I’ll make you some katsudon.” 

 

And with that, they both went inside. But not before Izuku looked back at the crowd. He clenched his library books once more as he walked back inside. 

 

______________________________________

 

One week later: 

 

The fish’s dead eyes stared at him. They were vacant, dulled beyond repair. It’s mouth was open in a silent scream, as if something was bottled up inside and was just waiting to come out. 

 

Izuku stared back at it, empathizing with his meal. 

 

He too, felt dead. After all, nothing had arrived yet from Shiketsu... or from any of the other schools, for that matter...

 

“Izuku...” 

 

Did someone say something? 

 

“Izuku?” 

 

It sounds like someone is saying his name...

 

“Izuku!?” 

 

Izuku jumped, startled by his mother’s voice. He hadn’t realized he was tuning her out. 

 

“Are you okay?! Stop smiling at the fish!!” 

 

He was smiling at the fish? 

 

That was probably a creepy thing for his mom to see...

 

“Ah, sorry... I’m fine...!” 

 

It had already been a week since he took the Shiketsu exam, and even more so for the other exams. Yet nothing came in about his acceptance or rejection from any of the schools. He understood why for some of them, as a few were after he took the Shiketsu exams, but the others... it made him nervous. 

 

He should have heard something by now... Bakugo already received his letter from U.A. just a few days before. 

 

Izuku got up from the table, unable to stomach anything. His nerves wouldn’t let him. His mother cleaned the table, using her quirk to lift the items into her waiting arms. Izuku sat on the couch, mindlessly flipping through one of his hero notebooks.

 

By Izuku’s own calculations, he did alright on the written exams. Perhaps not as well as he could, but still well enough to pass. 

 

So why wasn’t anything sent yet? 

 

“Your letters should be in any day now, right Izuku?!”

 

He could only hum in reply. 

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to for them to arrive!” She cheerfully told him. 

 

“Mhm...”

 

Inko then got a contemplative look on her face, no longer smiling. 

 

“Although... we should have heard back from some of them by now...” 

 

“Mhm...” 

 

What else could he say? 

 

Then, there was a knock on the door. His mother walked behind him, her eyebrows furrowed together. 

 

“That’s odd... we weren’t expecting company...” 

 

Izuku continued to look through his notebook. Oh, look. He forgot to put something down on Ingenium’s quirk... 

 

“Izu-Izu-Izuku! Izuku!!” 

 

He quickly got up, rushing over to his mom. He froze at who was standing next to his mother. It was the woman from the Shiketsu Entrance Exam, her dark hair pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes looked down at him coldly. Her arms crossed behind her back. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Izuku Midoriya. The man of the hour. I believe there is something we need to discuss.” 

 

“Right you are, Redsy!” 

 

Both Midoriyas were startled by the new, unknown voice. It was a nasally one, one that would grate on a person’s nerves if exposed to it for too long. 

 

One of the woman’s eyes twitched in annoyance, before stepping to the side. Behind her, stood a small man, a smile firmly across his face. Izuku knee this man. 

 

“You’re-“

 

“Mr. Mxtylpzk, principle of Shiketsu, at your service!” 

 

Mr. Mxtylpzk gave a short salute before vanishing once more. Then, Izuku felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around quickly, he saw that the short man was now behind him. 

 

“You mind if we take this inside?” 

 

It was obviously not a suggestion. 

 

The door closed behind the unnamed woman. 

_____________________________________

 

They had been sitting on the couches now for several minutes. Not a single word was spoken. Inko fiddled with her hands. The unnamed woman stared at them emotionlessly. And Mr. Mxtylpzk... was sitting upside down on the couch. 

 

Izuku... was having a difficult time wrapping his head around this picture. 

 

So, he decided to break the silence. 

 

“U-um. So, why are-“ 

 

“Good question!” Mr. Mxtylpzk cut him off, “We’re hear because of this interesting bit!” 

 

With that, the principle pulled out a small screen.  Izuku stiffened in terror when it showed side-by-side clips of him using heat vision and super-jumping. His mother did the same, now clenching her dress.

 

... _Crap_...

 

“Now,” Mr. Mxtylpzk continued, as if neither Midoriya was passing an internal crisis, “Would you kind folks explain to me how this is?” 

 

Silence reigned in the room. 

 

Mr. Mxtylpzk sighed in faux disappointment. 

 

“We had to do a lot of research, you know? Both Hisashi and Inko Midoriya have quirks that couldn’t possibly explain these. Maybe the jumping part, as a direct opposite of Mrs. Midoriya’s quirk but the heat vision? Yeah, I don’t think that’s related too closely to fire-breathe. Not to mention, when we looked into Baby Midoriya’s records, we noticed that his birth certificate was _forged,_ of all things. Now, I don’t know about you, but I find this _really_ curious. So, either of you want to tell me the truth, or should I guess?” 

 

Mr. Mxtylpzk looked at both Midoriya’s expectantly, his eyes narrowed at them. 

 

Izuku felt a bead of sweat creep down his back. He could hear his heart beat. No, he could hear his and his mother’s hearts beat quicker and quicker. He glanced at his mother, and saw her visibly tensing. She looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Her eyes were dilated, her breaths were short and quick, her hands spasmed as she clenched her dress. 

 

 “I’m an alien.” 

 

Who said that? Why was everyone looking at him now, with widened eyes? His mother’s in panic, the woman’s in shock, and Mr. Mxtylpzk in wonder. 

 

Oh. 

 

He said that.

 

“I-I-Izuku!” His mother stuttered in shock. But at least her hands had stopped twitching and her breaths were now more even. 

 

The unnamed woman spoke out angrily, “You expect us to belie-“ But she was cut off. 

 

“How interesting!” Mr. Mxtylpzk had a wicked grin on his face. 

 

“That explains so much!” 

 

Mr. Mxtylpzk’s companion stared at him in shock.

 

“You can’t honestly think he’s-“

 

“Oh, but he is! And it would explain so much!” 

 

He acted like he was a teacher explaining an easy topic to a toddler. 

 

“Over a decade ago, something crashed on top of Mount Mitake. As it would turn out, it was some sort of spaceship. By the time the police or any hero arrived, the ship was emptied. We’ve been looking for awhile for whatever was inside and now...” he dramatically paused before turning his gaze to Izuku, making Izuku freeze in fear.

 

“And now...we do.” 

 

Finally Inko jumped into the conversation. 

 

“Thi-this is absurd. My baby isn’t a-an alien. I-I mean, he looks just like me and Hisashi!” 

 

Mr. Mxtylpzk looked at her devilishly.

 

“Ah, that would be true... but as it turns out, the government has been trying to find a certain individual. You see, his quirk isn’t listed but we are quite certain that he calls it ‘Rebirth’.” 

 

Inko Midoriya couldn’t breathe. Tears were flowing down her face

 

“Oh, I see you recognize the name.” 

 

Izuku has to end this conversation. 

 

_Now_. 

 

“Why are you here?” Izuku glared at them, shifting closer to his mother. He placed his hand on top of her own. He could feel her relax slightly under his hand. He could hear her heart rate slow down. 

 

Mr. Mxtylpzk looked at Izuku like he was an idiot. 

 

“Why,” he began, drawling out the y, “to tell you you’ve been accepted into Shiketsu High School, of course.” 

 

He held out a thick envelope. 

 

Izuku couldn’t help but stare at it. With shaking hands, he grasped it. He stared at it, seeing the school’s emblem pressed onto it, sealing the contents within. With a fierce tug ripping the left and right side apart from one another, he ripped it down the middle. 

 

“Well, that’s a weird way to do it,” mumbled Mr. Mxtylpzk. 

 

Izuku ignored him. He trembled as he unfolded it and read the contents within. 

 

_He... actually got it?_

_He got it!_

“He won’t be going.” 

 

Izuku’s heart froze, feeling like his entire being was dipped in ice. Cautiously, he turned to his mother, who possessed a righteous scowl upon her beautiful face. 

 

_Please_... Izuku thought to himself. 

 

_Not again_...

 

The woman looked at Inko sternly. 

 

“Now, Mrs. Midoriya-“ 

 

“I refuse to have my son subjugated by the government. If he becomes a hero, they’ll take him away. I refuse to allow that!” 

 

Inko Midoriya stood up at her proclamation. Despite her short stature of 5’3, Izuku felt like she could have been ten feet tall. Yet, both the woman and Mr. Mxtylpzk remained unaffected by it. 

 

The woman looked at Inko with sympathy in her pale green eyes. 

 

“Mrs. Midoriya,” she quietly said, as if coaxing a child from underneath their bed, “You realize that, if Izuku doesn’t become a hero, and someone does find out about him, no one but you will realize he’s gone? At least, if he’s in the public eye, he’ll be safe from that.” 

 

Inko refused to look at her, hands clenched at her sides. Tears billowing down her face. 

 

“We’ll...we’ll give you time,” the woman said as she stood up. 

 

“Yeah,” Mr. Mxtylpzk agreed, “and if you decide not to go, we’ll let those other schools send you their acceptance letters.” 

 

Izuku and Inko looked at him in shock. He looked back at them, just as perplexed. 

 

“What? We thought you might have been villains or something! Better safe than sorry!” 

 

And with that, he walked off with a merry tune being whistled, the woman trailing behind him. 

 

Izuku looked at them as they walked closer and closer to the door. He could feel the blood rushing to his head. He...he had to say...

 

“I’m attending Shiketsu.” 

 

Inko turned to him rapidly. 

 

“Izuku! You prom-“ 

 

“Excellent!” 

 

Mr. Mxtylpzk seemed to have a cutting people off issue. In conversations and in real life, as he now stood between the two Midoriyas, causing each of them to take a few steps back. 

 

“Now, because of how far Shiketsu is from here, you can live at the optional student dorms on campus. Don’t worry, you won’t be the only one. Happens more often then you think. We’ll send some people down here to help you with your things, if that’s what you decide. Here’s my number!” 

 

A business card suddenly appeared in Izuku’s hand. 

 

“Well, time to go. Let’s go, Natalus!” 

 

And the two disappeared into thin air. 

 

Izuku turned to his mom. She wasn’t even looking at him. 

 

“Mom...”

 

“How could you, Izuku? You promised...” her voice broke, much like Izuku’s heart did when he heard her words. 

 

“But, mom...” 

 

He walked towards her. She took a step back. 

 

“Just... just go. I-I... I just can’t!” 

 

Inko Midoriya disappeared into her room. Izuku could hear her sobbing. He didn’t even need super-hearing to hear it. 

 

_Mom... I’m sorry._

So began the high school career he dreamed of... except it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this chapter was a bit difficult to write. Not only did I not have the time but I was planning out the conversation between Izuku and his mom. Originally, it was going to be this big argument but as I wrote it... I realized how emotionally drained they both would have been. 
> 
> Anyway, it will probably be awhile before I write the next chapter. I have the quirks and most of the names of all the members of Izuku’s class, but I’m still designing them. Once I figure it out, I’m going to be adding pictures of the character with some information on them (I already got some sketched out and one drawn online). Some of them I had fun with creating. For example, Saiko Pierro and Higanabana Hanaike. I made it kind of obvious but I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out which DC characters they are based off of (all Oc’s, except Mrs. Saito, are based on real DC characters. Mrs. Saito is all mine and I made a cute design for her too  
> ^ ω ^ ). 
> 
> Anyway, if you see mistakes, please let me know. I do this off my phone and autocorrect can be a bitch. Especially when the word isn’t misspelled.
> 
> Plus Ultra!
> 
> Edit: I’m still trying to add them, I got links to them in part two if you want to check them out. Fair warning, there may be spoilers.


	6. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the notes at the end of the chapter :).

One week later

 

 

 

For the past week, not a single noise was heard from either occupant. Even with Izuku’s hearing, it was quiet, except for the quiet sobbing behind closed doors. When both were out of their rooms, not a word was spoken. Occasionally, there was a murmur of a hello or a good bye, but everything else remained still. When they were home, both moved listlessly from room to room. Their faces were ashen and eyes rimmed from over-flowing tears and a lack of sleep. Izuku had taken to leaving early and arriving home late. He couldn’t stand seeing his mother’s face, with it drooping each time she saw him, as if she thought it would be the last time. 

 

She acted like he was already on his deathbed. 

 

So, when he wasn’t at school or at home, he went to the beach, the same one he painstakingly worked on for the entrance exam for U.A., which didn’t even end up happening. Sometimes... he thought back to how adamant his mom was that day. Of how she ignored his wishes and forced him to do something he truly didn’t want to do. And, if he was being honest with himself, it made him angry. Why wouldn’t it? She took away something he had wanted for as long as he could remember! 

 

But... it also made him sad. 

 

Izuku could still remember back to when his dad was alive, about the conversations they would have with one another. The kind of conversations that would have given his mom a nervous-breakdown. Talks of heroes, quirks, and the future. Although he always felt bad for causing his parents to argue, it also made him happy. Happy that he had, at least, his dad in his corner, rooting him on. 

 

_“Dad... why can’t people know about my quirk? Why doesn’t mama want me to be a hero?”_

_“Izuku... just give me a few more years. A few more years, and I can explain everything to you. Maybe at that point, your mother will be okay with you being a hero or maybe you’ll change your mind. But all I’m asking, is for a few more years. Do you think you can manage that, my little Superman?”_

After that last conversation, all Izuku could remember was the quiet chatter between his parents. Of how his mom seemed to think that _maybe...maybe he can use just one quirk..._

 

But before an agreement could be made, his father had to leave once more, going back to the United States. It wasn’t long after his dad’s last visit that he got caught up in that villain attack. 

 

And the rest was history. 

 

His mom’s resolve returned ten-fold. She wouldn’t hear anything about Izuku being a hero.  She simply couldn’t handle losing someone else. Yet, she couldn’t stop his quirk analysis notebooks. It was the last connection he had with Hisashi, after all.

 

Izuku sighed from where he sat on Takoba Beach, sunlight glinting into his eyes from the horizon. The sky was painted a beautiful pastel of oranges and yellows, overlapping one another in an array of light. 

 

Standing up, Izuku dusted the sand off his uniform. Better to get to school early, as it would give him time to find a quiet place to study. As he walked away, he was unaware of the guilt-ridden, sunken-in eyes staring at him in the distance. The figure looked as if he wanted to rush up to the boy before stopping himself. He, too, quietly turned away. In the end, there wasn’t much he could do for the boy nor did he have the time to worry about him, although he felt guilty for thinking of such thoughts. Instead, he had to find a successor. If only he knew who that selfless boy that heroically ran at the Slime villain was... but alas, no one could recall what he looked like. Perhaps he will find him in U.A....

 

____________________________________________

Izuku slipped through the doors to the classroom. Although classes had begun again earlier that week, no one seemed to have taken note that Izuku was there. He had gotten used to silently slipping behind his desk, remaining quiet throughout the class. Not even Bakugou would acknowledge Izuku’s presence, which was quite a blessing, if Izuku said so himself. So, Izuku quietly sat there, thinking of Shiketsu High. 

 

He hadn’t sent in anything to Shiketsu yet about housing. With how his home life was, Izuku was considering that perhaps dorm life would be for the best. It would end up being cheaper, and perhaps distance is what he and him mom need. Seeing each other like this wasn’t helping them, it only seemed to further dig into the wounds each had inflicted on the other. Izuku knew that they needed to talk but... they just couldn’t right now. Not when the wound was still to fresh to bare. 

 

“...Bakugo Katsuki And Midoriya Izuku, I would like to see the two of you after class.” 

 

Izuku darts his head up to the teacher, unaware that class had started. Everyone was looking at him in surprise, just now realizing that he was still there. Glancing to his left, he stiffened when he noted Bakugo’s piercing glare, directed right at him. Izuku could only look back at the teacher before nodding. With that, class continued on as normal, although now there were whispers. 

 

_What do you think they want with Deku?_

_Think Deku got in trouble?_

_Maybe they’re expelling him for being Quirkless?_

_Don’t be stupid! Why would Bakugo be called up, then?_

Izuku could barely pay attention to the lesson now, thoughts now astir with what-ifs and of the floating whispers. 

 

All too soon, class ended. Everyone left for lunch, leaving Izuku and Bakugo behind. Both stood in front of the desk, Izuku’s back straight as a rod while Bakugo slightly slouched. Izuku wondered what exactly this could be about. 

 

“I just wanted to congratulate the two of you,” the teacher began, leaving Izuku confused. What was he congratulating him for? Unless... _oh no_. 

 

The teacher continued, unaware of Izuku’s inner terror at what was about to be announced in front of _Bakugo_. 

 

“It’s wonderful that two of our students made it into such prestigious schools. It isn’t easy getting into U.A. or Shiketsu, you know?” The teacher close-eyed smiled as he said this, leaving him unaware of the glare Bakugo sent to Izuku. A shiver went up Izuku’s spine. 

 

“Especially you, Midoriya! We would have never expected a school like Shiketsu to accept you, a true miracle!” 

 

Oh god, the teacher is making this _worse_. 

 

“Anyway,” the teacher looked at the two of them now, “I just wanted to wish you luck and to remember your time at Aldera Junior High.”

 

Oh... that’s what the teacher was trying to do. He did realize that Izuku’s middle school life was hell for him and that Bakugo doesn’t care about Aldera at all, right? Unless the man was truly that oblivious....

 

“Well, I won’t keep you from your lunch any longer. You’re free to go.” 

 

Izuku fled the classroom as soon as he heard those words, cautious not to go too fast. He had to dodge everyone in the hallway but he managed to get into the court yard of the school. He let out a sigh of relief, as he noted a lack of footsteps behind him from the explosive blonde. At that, Izuku’s stomach grumbled, reminding him that he neglected to make his lunch that morning, as he had for the past several days. Just as he was about to find a quiet place to sit, he heard a window slam open. 

 

“DE **K _U_!!!!** “

 

Instantly, Izuku turned to look up, seeing Bakugo glaring at him from the third floor. Well, at least there was distance between the two of them, which would give Izuku time to hide. 

 

Unfortunately, Bakugo decided to forego the stairs. 

 

By jumping out the window. 

 

Via explosions. 

 

Izuku gulped before running off again, now with Bakugo in pursuit. 

 

“COME BACK HERE, NERD!! YOU HEAR ME?! DEKU!!!”

 

He’s getting closer. Izuku rounded the corner, hoping to find a place to hide before Bakugo had him in his sights again. 

 

There, an opening. 

 

He darted in and noticed his folly. 

 

It was barren. 

 

He quickly turned around, hoping that he had to time to get away. But a hand stopped him in his tracks, pushing Izuku further inside. Not expecting the sudden push, Izuku stumbled on his feet, trying to regain his balance. Before he could, however, that same hand grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall behind him. His feet were lifted off the ground in Bakugo’s grip. 

 

“You fucking little coward...” Bakugo quietly grumbled, his red eyes piercing Izuku’s own green one’s. His rage seemed to have simmered now. 

 

“WHAT DIRTY TRICKS DID YOU USE TO DO IT, YOU QUIRKLESS TWERP!” 

 

Never-mind, Bakugo was still angry. Izuku flinched as Bakugo leaned closer into Izuku’s face. Izuku could feel him breathe on his face. 

 

He was way too close for comfort...

 

“HUH?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY ONE TO GET INTO A HERO SCHOOL.”

 

Wait, Izuku thought it was only for U.A.... 

 

“MY GRAND PLANS... YOU’VE RUINED THEM!”

 

And now he sounded like a villain...

 

To be honest, Izuku wasn’t even listening to Bakugo anymore. In fact... he felt something simmering under the surface of his skin. Something that just wanted to burst out. Everything began to replay in Izuku’s mind, Bakugo’s words now incoherent to Izuku. 

 

_Mama... why can’t I tell anyone about my quirk?_

_I don’t need you’re help! You, Quirkless fucking Deku!_

_Eh? What do you think you’re doing, Deku? Trying to be a hero?”_

_You wanna be a hero that bad? I’ve got an idea, it’s really quick, too! Try to take a swan dive off the roof, maybe you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life._

_It’s okay to dream, but you need to dream realistically, kid._

_You are never taking the entrance exam to U.A., is that understood?_

_How could you, Izuku? You promised_...

 

Izuku felt his fists clench. He felt himself his teeth grinding together. He could feel himself shaking. This...this was...

 

_Rage_. 

 

Stopping Bakugo mid-rant, he grabbed Bakugo’s hand was threw it off him, causing Bakugo to stumble back, a perplexed expression on his face. But Izuku paid it no mind. At this point, he didn’t care anymore. He had it. Every nuance that he brushed off, every little thing that bothered him and that he simply ignored... 

 

It finally boiled over. 

 

“Who... are you... to tell me... what I can and can’t do, _Bakugo_?” Izuku glared at Bakugo. 

 

Izuku walked closer, his gait almost predatory. Bakugo subconsciously took a step back, studying Izuku with narrowed eyes. He slid into a stance that would allow him to fight, if it came to it. Something... was wrong here. Deku would never act like this. 

 

Izuku paid little mind to what Bakugo was doing and walked right in front of Bakugo. Face-to-face with him now. 

 

_When had he grown to be the same height as him?_

“I earned my place, fair and square. I worked my ass off while you were up and about with your little underlings, having things spoon-fed to you since the day you got your quirk.” Izuku closed his eyes, willing away the burning he felt in his sockets. After all...

 

He didn’t actually want to hurt Bakugo. 

 

Once it ebbed away, he opened his eyes once more. Green met red, anger simmering in both sets of eyes. 

 

“I’m going to become a hero, _Bakugo._ No matter what. So do me a favor, and stay away from me.” 

 

With that, Izuku walked past Bakugo, bumping his shoulder against the blonde’s. As he turned the corner, he barely caught a glimpse of Bakugo rubbing his bumped shoulder. Perhaps he had bumped him too hard. 

 

Once Izuku had gained enough distance, he finally realized what he did. Panic filled the entirety of his face. 

 

_Why did he do that!?!_

Izuku could only hope that Bakugo didn’t retaliate against him. He really didn’t want to deal with him, especially after that performance. He stayed where he was until the bell rang once more, signaling that classes were to begin once more. He trudged back to the classroom, making sure to avoid the other students. 

 

The day remained quiet after that. No one talked to him. No one directly looked at him. They either ignored him or whispered theories about what his and Bakugo’s meeting was about. But, in truth Izuku paid it no mind. His mind was too fogged over to care. At least, Bakugo had listened to Izuku’s request. He wouldn’t even look at him. If he was lucky, maybe the blonde won’t go after him after school.

 

Izuku doubted that. 

 

And so, the day continued on. Izuku half-heartedly writing down his notes, not paying attention to what he was writing. When the day ended, he couldn’t help but groan at his notes. It seemed that he had been subconsciously analyzing Pierro and Hanaike’s quirks. He didn’t even noticed that he had been drawing a quick sketch of each of them to correspond with the notes. Izuku sighed, and gathered up his things. When he stood up, he noted that Bakugo and his underlings had already left. Were they going to try to ambush him? 

 

Izuku decided to brace himself as he began his journey to the beach. 

 

Strangely, nothing happened. It remained quiet the entirety of his walk there. It was...nice. 

 

But then he froze. 

 

Sitting, in the middle of the beach, was a dirty old white truck. It had to have been recently dumped, as it wasn’t there when Izuku was there earlier. There was no one around that it could possibly belong to and showed signs of mistreatment. It was dented and covered in grime, definitely a car that someone would want to dump. 

 

Izuku’s hands began to tremble. 

 

After everything he had done to clean this beach... people were just going to continue to use it as a _dump_?!

 

Seeing as how no one would see or care about what Izuku was about to do, he marched up to it. He felt his eyes burning a crimson red. Before he could even reach it, he let out a yell. 

 

“AH **HH _HH_**!!!!!”

 

A red light sprung from his, melting a large hole into the old car. Continuing on, he gave it a solid kick, denting the car inward. It fell onto the beach with a solid thump. 

 

Before Izuku continued, he stopped. He took a deep breathe in and slowly released it. It was fine. This was fine. Just... move it to the garbage pile. Relax. 

 

With that he lifted the car, denting the bumper, and carried it over to where he previously moved the trash. Placing it down carefully, Izuku decided that maybe the beach wasn’t the best idea at the moment. Talking out his phone, Izuku sighed once more before dialing the number Mr. Mxtylpzk gave him. It rang once before a voice was heard. 

 

“Hello, this is Shiketsu High School Housing Department, how can I help you?” 

 

Izuku quietly stalked off, discussing housing options on his phone, unaware that the car hadn’t actually been abandoned. 

 

Hours later, a skeletal figure stared in dismay at what was once his truck, blood casually dripping down his lip. 

 

“My car...”

 

_________________

 

Dinner was once more a quiet affair. Inko and Izuku both quietly ate their fish and rice, solely looking at their plates. Only the sound of chopsticks meeting glass could be heard. 

 

Izuku glances up at his mom. She was eating more than usual...

 

He let out a breathe before resolving to end the silence. 

 

“Mom... I called Shiketsu. I’m... I’m going to be dorming there. It’s cheaper than the taking the train constantly...”

 

Inko swallowed the food that’s a sin her mouth before placing her chopsticks down. Her hands were now in her lap. 

 

“I see...”

 

She quietly stood up, and brought her plate into the kitchen. He could hear her wrapping up her leftovers and the clattering of the plate as it was placed in the sink. Inko walked past. 

 

“Good night, Izuku.” 

 

And just like that, Inko remained in her room for the rest of the night. 

 

Izuku could only stare at her door but for once, did not hear crying. She would probably do it later, though. Deciding that he, too, has lost his appetite, he wrapped up his meal, as well. He silently cleaned the dishes, knowing that his mom was too distracted to do them at the moment. 

 

It was the least he could do. 

 

Later that night, as he drifted off to sleep, he noticed something for the first time that week. 

 

His mom still hadn’t begun to cry. 

 

__________________________________

26日3月2113年 

 

Izuku had the entirety of his room packed, excluding a few outfits, in case he needed to come home for some reason. It was strange, seeing the room so barren. Rolling his last bag out of his room, he couldn’t help but look at it one last time, before shutting the door. 

 

His mother sat on the couch. She had helped earlier with bringing the smaller items to their front door, to be carried to the moving truck Shiketsu had rented for them. 

 

For the past several weeks, the silence had remained, although the air had become less tense between the two of them. But that could have been due to how little Izuku saw his mom during that time. However, he did notice the increase of bandages around her fingers during that time. He wondered what she did to her fingers. 

 

That’s when he noticed a wrapped gift on her lap. It was wrapped it green paper, with black and silver ribbons around it. When Inko noticed Izuku standing there, she stood up and walked over to him, present in hand. She gently handed it to him. 

 

“Here... it took awhile, but I managed to make this for you. I hope you don’t mind, but I used the blanket you came to Earth in.” 

 

Izuku delicately grabbed the present. He lightly pulled on the ribbons and slid the wrapping paper off the box. Opening it, Izuku couldn’t help but feel tears gather in his eyes. 

 

Reaching in, he pulled out a bright green suit. There were small red pouches on the sides and green cape attached at the shoulders. There were a pair of black boots and gloves still inside the box, begging to be worn. But the thing that caught his attention the most, was the silver S emblazoned on a black background in the center of it all. 

 

He looked back up at his mom, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Mom...” 

 

She put a hand up. 

 

“I know... I know that I’ve been unfair to you. That what I’ve done was horrible but... I don’t want you to leave, thinking that I don’t love you,” tears were streaming down her face now, “because I love you, so, so much Izuku!” 

 

Izuku dropped the costume and wrapped his arms around her, both crying heavily now. They stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying that they were hugging each other again. The last month had been difficult for them both. 

 

Inko was the one was let go first, although she did so reluctantly. Quietly, she placed a small metal object in Izuku’s hand. When he looked at it, he noticed it had the same symbol engraved on it that his costume had. 

 

“T-this,” Inko fumbled her words, “was with you when we found you. It belongs to you now.” She closed his fist around it. 

 

It remained quiet for a few more minutes. 

 

“Izuku...”

 

“Mom?”

 

Inko took in a fluttering breathe before releasing it .

 

“I... I just have one thing, that I want you to promise me.”

 

Izuku felt his heart tighten. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Inko only looked down at the floor. Izuku looked at her in concern. 

 

“Mom...?”

 

She took in one more calming breathe. 

 

“Promise me...promise me that you’ll try your best to live. That you’ll do your best to live a long and happy life. Please... just promise me that you’ll do your best to stay safe.” 

 

Izuku sighed and smiled. That was something he could do. 

 

“I promise,” he told her, “I promise I’ll do my best to come home.”

 

Inko tearfully smiled at him, pulling Izuku back into a hug. 

 

“That’s all I want.” 

 

The two stood there, hugging each, both reluctant to let go. But alas, it was time to leave. 

 

Izuku let go of his mom, grabbed his bag and rolled it out of their apartment. 

 

As he sat in the moving truck, he couldn’t help but smile. He looked out at the side-view mirror, watching as his mom faded into the distance, wiping the tears from her eyes and waving away, a giant smile on her face. When she was no longer in view, he looked up at the vast blue sky. 

 

It was time to start his hero academia. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it’s going to be awhile before I update. I’m currently trying to find the time to draw all the characters out (that way, I can write them better. You know, a visual to go with the written word). I’m also currently dealing with college right now.
> 
> Anyway, I’m going to give you guys a choice. You could either wait for the new chapter and the drawing (which will be in part 2) or I can post the drawing as I finish them, that way you can get an idea of the characters (for example, I just need to redraw Hisashi Midoriya onto the computer before I post it). They may give spoilers but also some tidbits of information that aren’t directly said in the work. 
> 
> Let me know down below what you guys want. Also, if you want a better visual of Izuku’s costume I have it in part 2, along with an online drawing of Inko (which isn’t that good, but oh well). 
> 
> Side note: I actually didn’t plan on the two of them getting so emotional. They weren’t even supposed to talk about it until later on but the Midoriya’s kind of write themselves in this story, haha. 
> 
> Also, the little scene at the beach was influenced by the fanfic “No Litterbugs Allowed” by Sunny Lighter on FanFiction.Net. If you got the time, check it out because it’s a good funny one-shot.
> 
> Anyway, have a great day and if there are any mistakes, please let me know. I do this off my phone and I don’t have anyone proofreading this. 
> 
> Plus Ultra!
> 
> :)
> 
> **Edit: I've added a drawing of Hisashi and Izuku Midoriya onto Part 2. Warning, there maybe spoilers but there is also information that might not be mentioned in the story.


	7. Not a chapter/ Update

So I am currently facing a slight issue: I have artist block. I’m having severe difficulty with sketching out Izuku’s classmates and have hand drawn only 8 out of 19 of them, with only one of those being redrawn online with additional information (I’m just double checking for spelling errors, considering how badly I misspelled words on the previous three drawings (I wrote ‘decreased’ instead of ‘deceased’ *insert facepalm*)). Hopefully, I will be able to continue the story soon but I felt like I wanted you guys to know that the story is not being abandoned. I just need time to define the stories/personalities/looks of Izuku’s classmates. Once I have drawn them, I’ve figured out ‘who’ they are in the story, if that makes any sense. 

It also doesn’t help that I have a lot of other stories going on in my head that probably don’t make any sense (seriously, I’ve been imagining an Undertale/Harry Potter crossover and a Mystery Skulls/ Transformers Prime crossover(weird, I know). I also might-have-sort-of started to draw a ‘Drabble-like’ comic that’s a villain female Deku story and it’s 8 pages long currently? (Please don’t be mad). Anyway, i’ll Probably post that to DeviantArt if I ever finish the intro to the comic and see where it goes from there.)

Anyway, sorry again for the delay and don’t worry, I will continue this. 

PS, when the next chapter is ready I’ll take down this page and put the actual chapter in. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
